Pregunta al Karma y a su compi el Coco (Y a más gente)
by Kim Karma
Summary: ¿Alguna vez no te has preguntado algo?¿Algo que sólo unas personas te pueden contestar?¿Te has preguntado varias cosas sobre esas personas?¡Pues todas esas preguntas serán respondidas aquí!
1. Chapter 1

Kim: (Sosteniendo una cámara y enfocandose a ella) Hooooooolita,muy buenas,Pitch saluda (ahora enfoca a Pitch que esta tumbado en un sofá)

Pitch: (Cansado y aburrido,a su ves estirando se como si se acabara de levantar de una siesta) Hola.

Kim: Que seco.

Pitch: ¿Que quieres que diga?¿Saludo como ese Vegetta?

Kim: No...pero saluda alegre hombre,que vas de negro y bueno,mejor dar buena impresión ¿No?

Pitch: (Suspira,luego sonríe y saca una voz aguda) Hola a todos,mi nombre es Bitch Black...y soy una perra negra,tal y como dice mi nombre.

Kim: (Se ríe por lo bajo) Autobulling...

Pitch: (Empieza a reírse un poco) Autobulling jejeje

Kim: (Parando de reírse) Bueno...comentanos que coño estamos haciendo..

Pitch: A ver...estamos aqui...para...unir a este cojín y a este otro cojín en santo matrimonio...cojín masculino,aceptas a cojín femenina como tu legítima esposa (Imita una voz más grave) si quiero (vuelve a su voz original) cojín femenina,aceptas a cojín masculino como tu legitimo esposo (imita una voz más aguda) si quiero joder (vuelve a su voz original) Rntonces os declaro marido cojín y esposa cojín,ya puedes besar a la cojín (junta los dos cojones e imita un beso)

Kim: Señal de que no te acuerdas... (Kim se enfoca a ella misma con la cámara) bueno,lo que vamos ha hacer es contestar vuestras dudas,ósea,preguntas,y nosotros tenemos que contestar,obligatoriamente...

Pitch: (Kim voltea la cabeza para mirar donde se supone que esta Pitch,sólo se oye la voz de este) ¿Obligatoriamente? No me dijiste nada de eso..

Kim: (Fingiendo) Uih...que torpe... (Kim vuelve a mirar a la cámara) El caso es que nos preguntaréis y contestaremos,con el paso del tiempo iremos cambiando para que así no sólo nos pregunteis a mi y a Bitch,también podréis preguntar a Bunny,Sandy,Tooth,Jack,a los demás Karmas...todo a su debido tiempo.

Pitch: (Se oye su voz) ¿Ya?

Kim: Creo que si...¡Ah no mentira! También podréis ponernos retos,que se que os gusta..¿Eh?¿Eh?

Pitch: Ya sabes que les gusta.

Kim: Lo se,pero deben de ser pacientes y esperar al momento,esto es todo,di adiós Bitch (Kim enfoca ahora a Pitch que ahora esta sentado en el sofá)

Pitch:...Apaga y ándate...

Kim: Vale,vale,meine Mutter que impaciente...(Kim apaga la camara)


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Hacemos un sexteto?

En el salón...

Ambos,Pitch y Kim,están sentados en un sofá de cuatro personas,con una mesita delante de ambos en la que hay un vol de cristal con papelitos dentro.

Kim: ¡Hooooooolita!

Pitch:...Hola.

Kim: Joder que secó eres.

Pitch: Ay ¿Que quieres que haga?

Kim: No seas tan seco mein Gott.

Pitch: (Pone de nuevo la voz aguda) Hola a todos...aquí una perra comentando...Bitch.

Kim: Atención,Pitch en femenino se dice Bitch como habréis visto,bueno dejando tonterías,os preguntaréis porque no estamos en una especie de show,con fans con pancartas...con escenario...blah blah blah,bueno,la verdad no nos...( le interrumpe Pitch)

Pitch: (Con su voz de siempre) Somos muy cómodos y preferimos hacerlo en casa...

Kim:...Si eso mismo...pero...en primer lugar,no es tu casa,es MI casa.

Pitch: Ya pues tu casa es un templo.

Kim: Lo se,bueno y en segundo lugar...eres un bocazas.

Pitch: Si,lo se...y me gusta.

Kim: Okey...de acuerdo,ahora presentación...aunque no haga falta.

Pitch: ¡Pero da igual!

Kim: ¡Eso mismo!¡Yo soy el Karma!¡Y esta perra! (señala a Pitch) ¡Es el Coco! El que mato una vez a Sandy,el mismo que fastidió la Pascua,el mismo que que fue vencido,el mismo que se metió con Jack Frost,el mismo...(interrumpe Pitch)

Pitch: (Incomodo) Creo que ya lo tienen claro.

Kim: Okey y por ultimo la cámara Raquel,mi hermana peque,la que esta grabando y no quiere salir.

Raquel: (Se oye la voz de Raquel tras la cámara) HoOoOoOoOoOla

Kim :¿Y ahora veis este vol de cristal encima de la mesa? (Señala el vol que esta delante de ambos en una mesita de madera) Este vol,como veis,tiene papelitos dentro,y estos papelitos contienen vuestras preguntas ¿Okey? Okey.

Pitch: ¿Quién saca el primer papelito?

Kim: No se ¿Piedra,papel o tijera?

Pitch: Oky.

Ambos esconden una mano tras suyo y cuentan hasta tres. Sacan las manos al terminar y los resultados: Kim saca piedra y Pitch saca tijera.

Pitch: Dioses...maldita sea.

Kim: Ja,bueno aqui va la primera pregunta (mete la mano en el vol y saca un papelito y lo abre) de Floralejandria

Holiwiss  
>Para Bitch...naaa mentira Pitch: te reto a que te pongas un...<span>

Kim: (El resto lo lee casi riéndose,y cuando termina se parte de risa,todos le miran extrañados)

Pitch: ¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?

Raquel: Le dio un ataque de risa...

Kim: (Iba a explicarlo pero al mirar a Pitch vuelve a estallar a carcajadas,luego mira a la cámara,y empieza ha aplaudir mientras ríe) Floralejandria...eres la monda ¿Como no se me pudo ocurrir eso?

Pitch: (Con cara de los nervios y de no entender nada) ¿¡Ocurrir el qué!?¡Léelo!

Kim: (secándose las lágrimas) Vale,vale jejeje...

Holiwiss  
>Para Bitch...naaa mentira Pitch: te reto a que te pongas un vestido, te maquilles y peines como barbie y canta un mundo ideal<span>

Todo es silencio. Hasta que Raquel,tras la cámara,empieza a reírse a carcajadas y después le sigue su hermana Kim. Pitch sólo está con cara de: WTF!?

Pitch: (Mirando a la cámara,mientras que Raquel y Kim se parten de risa) Lo primero...no voy ha hacer eso.

Kim: (Terminando de reír pero sonriente) Pero lo tienes que hacer.

Raquel: (Al igual que Kim) Claro,además,si no,no tiene gracia.

Pitch: (Mirando tras la cámara cruzandose de brazos) ¿El que?¿Ponerme un vestido,peinarme como la Barbie esa y cantar yo que se lo que halla puesto?

Kim: (seria,o por lo menos lo intenta) Lo del vestido tienes razón...ya tienes uno puesto.

Kim y Raquel empiezan a reírse. Pitch suspira cansado y molesto,se levanta y se va.

Kim: (Parando se reír) ¡Pitch!

Raquel: (Al igual que Kim) ¡No te piques!

Kim: Floralejandria no te preocupes que lo va ha hacer...es que esta obligado,además,aunque este obligado,en el fondo le gusta vuestros retos.

Raquel: Eso...si que es verdad.

Kim: Lo es...ahora quien... (Pitch entra en ese instante y se sienta) ¿Ya? (Pitch asiente) ¿Mejor? (asiente de nuevo) ¿Te has liberado? (asiente otra vez) Vale,puessss...coge un papelito.

Pitch: (Coge un papelito y lo abre) De...Floralejandria...otra vez.

Raquel: Como se nota que nos ha hechado de menos y ha hecho más retos.

Kim: O preguntas...

Raquel: O preguntas también.

Kim: Venga Bitch,léelo.

Pitch: A ver que ha puesto...

Para Kim: 

Kim: ¡Que emoción!

Pitch: Calla y déjame leer...

Admiro tu trabajo. Como reaccionarias si Raquel te dice que tiene novio, ¿como reaccionarias?.

Pitch: Seguro que mal.

Kim: Cállate...contestando tus preguntas...muchas gracias querida,tendrás buena suerte...

Pitch: Por hacerte la pelota...

Kim: Pitch si estas celoso vete a freír espárragos ¿Vale? (vuelve a mirar a la cámara) ¿Y cómo me pondría si Raquel me dijera que tiene novio?...

Raquel: Tan...tan...taaaan...

Kim: Verás querida,si Raquel me dijera eso,lo primero que haría es hacer que Raquel lo traiga de visita,una vez que el novio esté aquí y Raquel se halla ido por un momento,le daría la ehnorabuena...¡Por haberse hecho novio de la hermana pequeña del puto Karma!¡Le daría un puñetazo,después lo ataría a una silla!...y le haría un interrogatorio "amistoso"

Pitch:...Loca...esta loca..pobre Aiden.

Kim: ¿Cómo?

Pitch: Na',olvídalo.

Raquel: Vaya...ahora que lo se,no voy a traerlo si alguna vez tengo.

Kim: Lo se...por eso tengo que planear otra cosa,Pitch,por favor,sigue leyendo...

Norte: ¿por que no llevas regalos a México?

Kim: Lo siento cielo,pero de momento sólo preguntas a Pitch,a mi y a mi hermana Raquel,la cámara,aunque no se muestre,cuando estén aquí otras personas avisaremos. Sobre la pregunta,te puedo contestar,ya que soy el Karma y lo veo todo,verás él...

Pitch: Yo también se contestar a la pregunta ¿Puedo?

Kim:...no me fío...pero vale..

Pitch: Porque no le da la gana...(sonrisa maliciosa)

Raquel: No le hagáis caso...

Kim: Vamos a ver,él no reparte en México porque últimamente ha tenido varios problemas con los renos,el trineo...y bueno,no es capaz de llegar ahí,aunque lo intenta,pero le he dado algo de suerte para que pueda la próxima vez.

Pitch: ¿Sigo leyendo?

Kim: Siiip

Raquel: Aja.

Todos:¿ven HolaSoyGerman? Sino, Veanlo  
>Ennnnnn Fin<br>Ya me despido

Pitch: ¿German?¿Quién es ese?

Raquel: Una persona fantástica que hace videos graciosos en Youtube.

Kim: Como se nota que Bitch no los ve...bueeeeeno...Bitch mía.

Pitch: (Extrañado) ¿Qué?

Kim: Creo que tienes algo que hacer ¿Verdad?

Pitch: Aahh no...

Raquel: Ooohh siiii...

Kim: Oooouhhh yeaah...

Pitch: ¿Enserio?

Kim: Vamos Pitchy.

Raquel: Cumple el sueño de una joven.

Pitch: ¿Sueño?¡Eso es maldad!

Raquel: ¿Y qué se supone qué haces tu?

Pitch: Yo...maldad principiante... (sonríe)

Raquel: Eso...sonríe para ser inocente..

Kim: ¡Venga hazlo!

Pitch: Puuuuuuuuuuuuffffff...vale venga...pero luego...

Kim: Vale,cuando terminemos las preguntas...haremos todos lo retos en el jardín...

Pitch: ¿Por qué?

Kim: Porque si se mancha algo vas a limpiarlo tu...bueno me toca coger (coje un papelito,lo abre,lo lee mentalmente y luego en voz alta) Vale,se supone que esta preguntas deverían de ser de Lizbeth.

Pitch: ¿Snow?¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

Kim: Porque le conozco. Bueno las preguntas son...

Pitch:  
>Por q no me quieres abuelo? T.T<span>

Pitch: A ver...yo si te quiero...lo que pasa que no lo suelo demostrar...como los demás abuelos...no soy muy cariñoso...

Raquel: Pues con Ana lo eres (Pitch le manda una mirada de: ¡Cállate!)

Kim: Pero que mentiroso es...

Pitch: Cállate tu también.

Kim: No porque tengo que leer las preguntas...

Quien de los element es tu mejor aliado para molestar personas?

Pitch: Mmmmmmm...

Kim: Mmmm...

Raquel: Mmmmmm...

Pitch: ¡Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Raquel: Que pensativos estamos.

Kim: Lo que iba a decir yo.

Pitch: (Pensativo) Quien de los Element es mi mejor aliado para molestar...creo que...estoy entre tu y Lizeth...ya que a Blake y a Dillian no les da la gana.

Kim: ¿Lo dejas entre Lizeth y Lizby?

Pitch: Mm...vale.

Kim: Vale,siguiente pregunta...

Kim:  
>Hermanita cuando continuas el fanfic de guardianes del equilibrio?<span>

Kim: No te preocupes,que estoy en ello.

Verdad q usted si me quiere?

Kim: Aaww,claro que si,te quiero mucho hermanita,no como la perra que tengo al lado (sacude la cabeza a su izquierda donde esta sentado Pitch)

Pitch: Creo que ya se enteró...¿Vale?

Kim: Vale,vale,no te enojes.

Pitch: Ya lo he hecho hace un rato.

Raquel: Oír chicos ¿La cámara puede participar en hacer preguntas y retos aparte de grabar o contestar preguntas o hacer retos?

Kim: Claro.

Pitch: ¡Kim! Ya conoces a tu hermana,nos va a torturar.

Kim: Da igual,nos vamos a divertir tanto nosotros como los demás,bueno,luego seguiremos con las preguntas,ahora ha hacer el reto.

Pitch: (Decepcionado) ¿Ya?

Kim: Si,luego seguiremos,entonces...vamos,ya sabes lo que te toca.

Pitch: Ayyy no,pero no me se maquillar,ni peinarme como la Barbie esa rara,y la canción me la se un poco.

Kim: No te preocupes,para eso estamos Raquel y yo.

Pitch: Pues por eso no quiero hacerlo.

Raquel: Hacemos un corte y nos vemos.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Kim...<p>

Kim: (sosteniendo la camara y enfocando se a ella) Bueno chicos aquí estamos para combertir al famoso Coco,la pesadilla de todos los niños,en una Barbie cursi y a lo mejor sexy (Pitch se pone al lado de Kim,haciendo que se vieran los dos) ¿Cómo de sientes?

Pitch: Mujer...aunque aún no me halla puesto na'.

Kim: Algún comentario más.

Pitch: Si...

Kim: Vamos dilo,dilo a las fans...

Pitch:...(Imita una voz aguda) I LOVE YOU JUSTIN.

Kim: (Empieza a reirse junto a Pitch) Vamos anda jejejeje vete a cambiarte.

* * *

><p>En el jardín...<p>

Kim: Hola otra vez,estamos ya en el jardín y Raquel vuelve a ser la cámara,y Pitch ya se ha cambiado,con lo del maquillaje hemos tenido un ayudarle un poco.

Raquel: No vamos a mentir,hemos tenido que ayudarle en todo.

Kim: Sin más discusiones ¡Os presentamos a la perra del equipo!

Raquel enfoca a la entrada del jardin. Pitch sale todo lo femeninamente que sabe. Tenía puesto un vestido rosa,un poco de maquillaje y una peluca de cabello rubio como el de la Barbie. Se oye las risas de Raquel tras la cámara,también se oyen las risas de Kim. Entre cómo entra y como va vestido,es para partirse.

Pitch: (imita una voz aguda y sexy) Hoola chicas (se oyen más risas de Raquel y Kim) ¿Qué tal el día?

Pitch camina de una forma graciosa y femenina para estar junto a Kim y Raquel. Raquel enfoca con la cámara a Pitch caminando hacia ellas. Pero al caminar,se tropieza y si no fuera porque tiene dos piernas se caería.

Pitch: (Con la voz de siempre) Joder que me mato.

Raquel y Kim sueltan unas pocas risas.

Kim: Pero si no puedes morir dos veces imbécil.

Pitch: Yo me he muerto dos veces.

Raquel: ¿Cómo?

Pitch: En el desierto de Sahara muriéndome de calor (Después de un silencio corto,Pitch sonrie)

Kim: ¡Venga ya!¡Que no tenía todo el día!

Pitch: (Imitando la voz de antes,aguda y sexy) Vale,vale,ya voy,ya voy.

Pitch llega junto a Raquel y Kim. La cámara Raquel enfoca a estos dos. Pero en eso que una rafaga de viento (Corteisa de Jack y Lizbeth que estaban mirando) les da a Kim,Raquel y a Pitch. Al darles,la peluca rubia de Brabie que tenía Pitch puesta se va con el viento,finalmente cayendose l suelo.

Pitch: (Con la voz que imita y yendo a coger la peluca femeninamente) Eso si que es melena al viento (Kim y Raquel se ríen de nuevo,y cuando Pitch coje la peluca,se la pone y vuelve con Kim y Raquel) Ay,ya podemos empezar cariños.

Raquel: Preparada Bitch.

Pitch: Hombre que si guapa.

Kim: Entonces canta la canción.

Pitch: Okey linda.

(Pitch canta imitando la voz aguda)

Yo te quiero enseñaaaaaaar un fantástico mundo.

No se que y deja a tu corazón soñar.

(Empiezan a reírse Kim y Raquel)

Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas.

Ven princesa y déjate llevar a la camaaaa,quiero decir,a un mundo ideaaaal

(De nuevo Raquel empieza a reírse al igual que Kim)

Un mundo ideal blah blah blah

Un mundo en el que nananananans todo es muy cursi

podamos decidir como vivir

sin nadie que lo impida.

(Canta esta parte con coqueteria)

Un mundo ideal no se que

Donde ya comprendí que junto a ti el mundo es un lugar para soñar

Kim: En la forma en la que lo dices suena mal...

Pitch: Calla y déjame en mi momento de gloria.

Fabulosa visión, ponte la ropa que si no nos va a ver tu padreeeeee

(Los presentes se empiezan a reír de nuevo)

Voy volando contigo hacia un nuevo amanecer y donde te voy a violaaaar

(Kim empieza a cantar con Pitch)

Un mundo ideal.

Mira bien lo que hay.

Allí mil cosas voy a ver.

(Pitch coge a Kim en brazos)

Conteniendo el aliento.

Soy como un haz de luz que lejos va.

Y nunca ya podrá volver atrás.

(Empiezan a dar vueltas)

Un mundo ideal.

Un horizonte a descubrir.

¡Un mundo para tiay que me mareooooo!

(Pitch para de girar y baja a Kim,que se rie)

Para los dos.

Déjate llevar a un mundo ideal.

Un mundo ideal.

Un mundo en el que tu y yo.

Podamos decidir como vivir sin nadie que lo impida.

Un mundo ideal.

Cada vuelta es sorpresa.

(Lo va cantando cada vez en voz más baja)

Un horizonte a descubrir.

blah blah blah

Un mundo para ti.

nanananana a

nanananana a

nanananana

nananananansn

Ya no me se el restooooo

Kim: (empieza ha aplaudir lentamente) Bueno a sido suficiente,aparte de que no te sabes mucho la canción y cantas de lo peor,es suficiente...

* * *

><p>Ahora Pitch esta sin el vestido,el maquillaje y la Peluca. Kim y Pitch están de pie,uno al lado del otro. Con ellos están Jack,Aiden y Lizbeth. A la derecha de Pitch estañ Aiden y Jack,y a la izquierda de Kim esta Lizbeth.<p>

Kim: Gracias por soportarnos.

Pitch: Lo agradecemos mucho... :-)

Lizbeth: Hoy esta sonriendo demasiado...

Aiden: Seguro que piensa hacer...ñiqui ñiqui con Ana...o a lo mejor ya lo ha hecho.

Pitch: ¿Pero qué dices flipado?

Jack: Dice lo que piensa,punto y pelota.

Aiden: Hablando de ñiqui ñiqui...

Lizbeth: Oh cielos ¿Dónde nos hemos metido?

Kim: En el templo...

Aiden: (bromea) Podemos hacer un trío...

Pitch: Ay dioses...

Aiden: Claro,yo,Jack y Kim...

Kim: ¿¡Qué!?¿¡Pero por qué me metes a mi!?

Aiden: Tranquila,hacemos un cuarteto...tu,Blake,yo y Jack...

lizbeth: ¿Pero qué carajo estas diciendo?

Aiden: ¿Tu también? Pues ale...haremos un quinteto...y si quieres unirte Raquel,cielo,hacemos un quinteto...

Raquel: Ole...

Aiden: Y Pitch si quieres unirte hacemos un sexteto...y si quieres que se una Ana un...séptimo...

Jack: Madre mía...

Aiden: Y si queréis todos,los 16,pues lo 16 haremos ñiqui ñiqui todos juntos en una cama.

Jack: Esto no es recomendado para menores de 18 años...

Desde ahí todos empiezan a reírse.

Kim: (Entre risas) A ver Aiden...¿Cómo vamos hacer eso todos juntos en una sola cama?

Aiden: Pues juntamos todas las camas posibles...

Jack: (Entre risas) ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos ha hacer el ñiqui ese si somos 16?

Aiden: No os preocupeis...yo les doy a todos...por algo soy Cupido...

Lizbeth: ¿Y qué vas ha hacer?¿Vas a decir "Poneos todos en fila que os voy a dar"?

Aiden: Claro,pero eso si,ir de uno en uno que si lo hacéis todos a la vez no podré.

Raquel: Madre mía...de lo que estamos hablando.

* * *

><p>Kim: Bueno chicos...vamos ha acabar ya,y para el siguiente capítulo,hacer preguntas a Jack,conocido como Jack Frost y a Aiden,conocido cono el Cupido pervertido,SOLO a ellos dos.<p>

Aiden: (bromea) Perdona pero violar a Jack todas las noches no es ser un pervertido.

Kim: Nah,pobre Jack,Raquel enfoca a estos dos.

Raquel enfoca la cámara a estos dos,ambos miran a la cámara sonriendo. Aiden,aún mirando a la cámara,se acerca a la mejilla de Jack y pasa la lengua por ella. A Jack como que no le importa y no se mueve.

Lizbeth: ¡Oye!¿¡Pero qué le estas haciendo a mi Jack!?

Aiden: Saboreandolo ¿Quieres tu también?

Kim: (Se oye por detrás de la cámara) Como he dicho un pervertido...pobre Jack...lo que tiene que sufrir cada noche.

Aiden: Perdona,pero él lo disfruta y mucho.

Lizbeth: Mira...cállate...

Aiden: (Se esconde detrás de Jack) Ay Dios mío que se pone dura.

Kim: (Al hablar es enfocada por Raquel con la cámara) Bueno chicos,ya sabéis,hacer preguntas a Jack y a Aiden ¿Okey? Okey,venga hasta lueguito.


	3. Chapter 3: ¡JACK HIJO PUTA!

En el salón...

Estaban a punto de grabar,hasta que Kim y Pitch se tienen que ir a trabajar un rato antes de contestar (Vuestras hermozas preguntas y hacer los hermozos retos vuestros) ,no sin antes...

Pitch decidio coger la cámara y decidió grabar el misterio de "¿Quien narices ha dormido en mi cama?",así que cogió la cámara y se fue al comedor,donde Kim,Raquel,Aiden terminaban de comer y Jack sentado junto a Aiden esperando a que terminara,así que,grabando,cogió una silla y se sento desde la lejania para obtener un buen plano de sus colegas comiendo.

Pitch: (Con la cámara,enfocando a los demás) Tengo un problema.

Raquel: (Ignorando el comentario de Pitch) ¿Por qué tienes TU mi cámara?

Pitch. Porque te la has dejado abandonada y la he cogido yo,ahora soy su dueño.

Raquel: (Enojada) No,no lo eres.

Pitch: Si,si lo soy.

Raquel: (Llamando la atención de su hermana mayor) ¡Kim!

Kim: (Sin dejar de mirar a una lista que tenía al lado de su plato de comida,también tenía un lapiz en la mano mientas que la otra sostenía un tenedor para seguir comiendo,esa lista era donde apuntaba los nombres de la gente que era malvada y bondadosa,la estaba revisando para luego escribir o borrar) Pitch devuelvesela.

Pitch: Se la daré en cuanto ella termine de comer.

Raquel sólo hizo un puchero enojada y siguio comiendo.

Jack: ¿Cuál es tu problema?¿No sabes como parar tus hormonas?

Aiden: Seguro que es eso...

Pitch: Cállate.

Kim: (Mirando a Aiden y Jack con una mirada de reprimenda) Chicos... (Ellos se encogieron ante la mirada del Karma,luego Kim miro a Pitch) ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Pitch: Alguien ha dormido en una cama a la que he nombrado mía,en pocas palabras,alguien a dormido en mi cama.

Raquel: ¿Te molesta que duerman en tu cama?

Pitch: No...pero me resulta sospechoso...

Jack: Yo se quien ha sido...

Pitch: A si...¿Quién?

Jack: Lo siento,he prometido a esa persona que no se lo iba a contar a nadie.

Aiden: ¿Quién crees que ha sido?

Pitch: No se...Lizbeth...quizá...o Lizeth...

Jack: No,no,no,a Lizbeth la conozco,se dormiría en otra cama excepto en la tuya,la tuya esta maldita.

Pitch: ¿Y qué pasa con Lizeth?

Raquel: No,ella es atrevida y es capaz pero no quiere tener nada que ver con tu cama.

Pitch: Entonces no se...no me imagino que Kim se halla enojado con Blake y se halla ido a dormir a la mía.

Kim: (dramaticamente,dejando las cosas que estaba haciendo,comer y apuntar y borrar nombres,también puso un brazo en jarra y una mano en su frente) ¡LO ADMITO!

Jack: What!?

Aiden: ¿Qué esta pasando aqui...?

Raquel: Lo mismo me pregunto yo...

Pitch: (sorprendido) ¿Kim?¿Fuiste tu enserio?

Kim: (siguiendo igual de dramática) ¡SI!¡LO CONFIESO!¡FUI YO!¡FUE MUY DURO! (hace un arco con ambas manos en el aire) ¡OLIA A PITCH!

Todos empiezan a reírse.

Pitch: Perdona pero yo soy higienico y no huelo nada mal.

Jack: Si ya...pues tu cueva dice todo lo contrario jajaja

Pitch: A ver...dos cosas...LA PRIMERA...es una guarida...LA SEGUNDA...que me guste el negro no significa que sea un sucio ¿Vale?

Jack: Que si,que si,ya me entere.

Pitch: ¿Y tu que hacías en mi cama Kim?

Raquel: (sonriendo picaramente) Tal vez haciendo cosas indevidas con Blake...

Aiden,ya que había terminado de comer,se había levantado y empezó a mover la cadera hacia lante y hacia atrás,al igual que los brazos,sólo que no iban al mismo ritmo. Todos al entender el mensaje (que fue verlo y ya esta) el comedor se lleno de risas de esos 5 presentes.

Pitch: (Intentando sonar enojado pero no podía) Oye Aiden que se te ha visto.

Aiden cogió su plato de comida ya vacío y se fue,no sin antes mirar a la camara sonriendo y con un pulgar levantado. Luego ya se fue para la cocina a dejar el plato.

Kim: Meine Mutter que grupo somos...(Bebiendo un sorbo de su baso de zumo de naranja,después,al sentir venir algo en su cabeza,escribió otro nombre en la lista después de beber)

Jack: ¡Ha sido...!

* * *

><p>En la sala del trono...<p>

Aiden y Jack se encuentran de pie frente a los cuatro tronos del Karmas (Uno era negro con una calabera y tenia altura media,otro era plateado con un zafiro y era el que tenía más altura,otro era dorado con una esmeralda en forma de trevol y tenía una altura un poco más baja que el trono de negro,por último esta el trono más pequeño de los cuatro de un color blanco con con un pájaro,en el que un lado era de color negro y el otro lado era de color blanco) ,frente a Aiden y Jack habia una pequeña mesa cuadrada de madera que habían puesto ahí para poner el vol de cristal.

Aiden: ¡HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA!

Jack: HOoOOOOoOOOooooOooola!

Aiden se pone de rodillas y abraza la cintura de Jack.

Raquel: Ya empezó ha hacer el tonto...

Jack: (Abrazandole de los hombros) ¡Aaayy mi pajarraco!

Raquel: Correccion...los dos ya empezaron...

Aiden: ¿Hacemos un trío?

Raquel: Madre mía...llamen a un sustito que yo no puedo seguir...

Aiden: (Levantándose) ¿Qué pasa?¿Soy demasiado sexy y necesitas que te sujeten? No te preocupes,te sujeto y de paso te llevo al cielo conmigo..

Jack negó con la cabeza sonriendo y Raquel suspiro con una sonrisa.

Jack: ¿Empezamos?

Raquel: Claro,pero antes explica porque Pitch y Kim no están entre nosotros.

Aiden: Bueno no están porque tenían que trabajar,pero no os preocupéis que vendrán pronto,a lo mejor contestaremos preguntas por un rato sin ellos dos.

Jack: Pero vendrán...para cojer el papelillo...(Es interrumpido por Aiden)

Aiden: ¡Me pido primer!

Jack:Venga vale.

Aiden mete la mano,saca uno y lo lee.

Aiden: De Floralenjandria...

Holiwiiisss  
>JAAJAJJAAJJAAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJSJSJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAKAJAJAJAJJANAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA*repira hondo* uyyyu que sexi perra. Gracias por cumplirlo fue una pequeñisima parte de mi venganza MUUAJAJAAJA<span>.

Aiden: Esta musasa tiene mi estiló oscuro...y se parte de risa...al final se va ha ahogar...

Jack: Muchacha,Aiden,muchacha,no musasa...bueno da igual sigue...

Aiden: Okey diccionario humano con apariencia de viejo juvenil...

Para Aiden: Cantale a Raquel Obra Maestra de Romeo Santos (yo seré Romeista hasta la muerte) y bailes con ella al ritmo. Ya se que que metere  
>en problemas con Kim. PERVERTIDOSS. YO TAMBIEN SOY PERVERTIDA pero tengo 12 añitos.<span>

Jack: Wo,otro pevertido...bueno pervertida que es chica...

Aiden: Bueno...se supone que lo hagamos luego...pero yo quiero hacerlo ahora...

Jack: Cuanto antes mejor ¿No? Así no te ve Kim...

Aiden: Raquel...¿Quiere usted mover el esqueleto conmigo?

Raquel: Pues vale,será un honor.

Jack: (Yendo hacia la cámara) ¿Sostengo tu camarisima cámara?

Raquel: Claro,toma (le entrega la cámara)

Jack: (Ahora él sostiene la cámara,enfocando ahora a Raquel y Aiden,pero antes de hacer eso,movio la cámara de un lado a otro,haciendo que esta gravara en varios sitios) ¡Que guay!¡Soy el cámara!

Raquel: ¡Jack!¡Cómo me la rompas te saco los ojos!

Aiden: No te enfades sexy lady...

Jack: ¡Op-op-op-oppa Gangnastyle!

Aiden y Raquel: ¡Eeeeeeeeh sexy lady!

Jack: Venga hacerlo ya,antes de que venga Kim y cuelgue la cabeza de Aiden en el salón.

Aiden: Vale vamos.

Aiden pone una mano en la cintura de Raqyel y la otra agarra la mano de Raquel,esta tiene una mano en uno de los hombros de Aiden y al igual que la mano de Aiden,la otra agarra la mano de Aiden. Empiezan a bailar haciendo un cuadrado mientras que Aiden canta la canción.

Hay mujer  
>El mundo es muy pequeño<br>Pa' este corazón,  
>Que exageradamente<br>Te ama con fervor,  
>Nena bella tu eres mi alivio<br>Propietaria de mis latidos,  
>Un manicomio yo necesito<p>

(Porque dicen que estoy loco,  
>Y tu dominas mi intuición)<br>Antes mi vida era un martirio,  
>Ahora me siento bendecido<br>Tengo un amor gigantesco en dimensión

(Empiezan ha acelerar el baile,dando vueltas y a su vez haciendo un cuadrado con sus pies mientras bailan)

Contigo me siento vivo,  
>Algo glorioso divino<br>Soy el hombre mas dichoso,  
>Feliz, millonario,<br>Sin na en los bolsillos  
>Un premio nobel tu has sido<br>Mi arte mas preferido,  
>Sin envidiar a Picasso<br>Que obra maestra  
>A Dios felicito<p>

Hay amor  
>He construido una muralla de protección<br>Con bellos perros que te cuidan si no estoy  
>Yo te amo mas que a mi mismo<br>Tus enemigos serán los míos  
>Quien te hiera tendrá un lio<p>

(Porque dicen que estoy loco,  
>Y tu dominas mi intuición)<br>Antes mi vida era un martirio,  
>Ahora me siento bendecido<br>Tengo un amor gigantesco en dimensión

Contigo me siento vivo,  
>Algo glorioso divino<br>Soy el hombre mas dichoso,  
>Feliz, millonario,<br>Sin na en los bolsillos  
>Un premio nobel tu has sido<br>Mi arte mas preferido,  
>Sin envidiar a Picasso<br>Que obra maestra  
>A dios felicito<p>

Mas que una canción de amor, de amor  
>Esta es una ocasión<br>Donde agradezco  
>Que has llegado a mi región...<p>

(Al terminar sequedan mirandose pero luego se sonrojan y se separan rápidamente)

Jack: Aplaudiría pero no puedo porque si no Raquel me saca los ojos...

Raquel: Aplaude mentalmente...

Jack: Ya lo hago...clap...clap...clap...

Aiden: Eso es en voz alta...

Jack: Pues por eso.

Raquel: Ahora...devuélveme mi cámara (Jack le da la cámara a Raquel,Jack va junto a Aiden y Raquel vuelve a enfocara estos dos) Cámara dulce cámara.

Aiden: Como te quiero cámara...

En ese momento llegan Kim y Pitch de hacer su trabajo. Ambos se ponen junto a Aiden y Jack,hackendo que la camara enfoque a los cuatro ahora.

Raquel: ¿Qué tal?

Pitch: Bien,pesadillas por ahí,pesadillas por aya...lo de siempre.

Raquel: No te preguntaba a ti.

Kim: Bien Raquel,este año hay un poco más de gente malvada...ay...espero que el nivel sea bajo pronto.

Pitch: ¿Nos habéis extrañado?

Aiden: Lo que extrañó yo son mis papas (patatas) fritas cuando os la coméis imbéciles.

Pitch: A mi no me mires,yo no he hecho nada.

Aiden: Es lo que todos dicen...

Kim: ...Bueno dejando tontería aparte...¿Por dónde ibais?

Raquel: Aiden esta leyendo las preguntas de Floralejandria.

Kim: Vale,pues continúa...

Aiden: Okey...

Para Kim: como puedes vivir con tanta reponsabilidad? Yo ya estaría loca.

EEENNNNN FIIIIINNN  
>CHAO CHAO<span>

Kim: Una pregunta,fácil de responder para mi...verás querida,al tener que aguantar estos gilipollas (Señalo a Jack,Aiden y Pitch,estos sólo le miraron a Kim con cara de "¿¡Qué te he hecho yo!?") ,tener que habido madurar más pronto y haber nacido con la responsabilidad en las venas,pues digamos que he vivido toda mi vida con responsabilidad,lo que hace que este acostumbrada desde pequeña y además,a veces no aguanto la presión y tengo que hacer que se vaya,como por ejemplo la ventisca del 68 fue una de mis explosiones de presión,al principio era una nevada tranquila y relajada,pero después de un rato la la nevada se convirtió en una ventisca,y digamos que Jack no tuvo nada que ver con ella,en realidad fui yo la que lo hice,pero bueno,a veces sales loca como tu dices,pero yo lo hago poco,casi nunca.

Jack: ¡Pero si estas todo el día metida en presión!

Kim: Jackson Overland Frost ¿Cierra la boca quieres?

Jack cerró la boca,cuando Kim decía el nombre completo de alguna persona,mejor no molestarla. Por lo menos hasta que se le pase...

Pitch: ¿Ahora quién va?

Jack: Tu si quieres...

Pitch: Vale...

Este metió la mano en el vol,saco un papelito y lo leyó.

Pitch: De Lizbeth Snow...

Kim: (Saluda con la mano) Hola Lizby.

Olitas a todos  
>para jack<br>Como carajos se te ocurre dejarme plantada en el lago de burguess?

Jack: Una buenísima pregunta que te puede contestar el pajarraco sexy que tengo a mi lado.

Aiden: ¡Me llamo sexy! Uuuhhhh,tu eres también muy atractivo Jacky.

Jack: Gracias.

Para pitch  
>Recuerdas lo de mi pequeño problema con mi lado oscuro?<br>Pues necesito una ayudita tuya para q no me dañe fisicamente.. Me ayudarias.. Si no te castrare he ire con mi padre y mi madre a decirles q una vez quisiste violarme!

Aiden,Jack,Kim y Raquel: ¿¡QUÉ EL QUÉ!?

Pitch. (Nervioso) Te ayudare pero eso que acabas de decir es una gran mentira.

Aiden: Perdona tio,pero el que viola a la gente soy yo.

Pitch: Ya tardaba en decir la tontería del día.

Kim: Kozmitis Pitchiner Black...vamos a hablar...¡Yeah! No enserio vamos a hablar después seriamente tu y yo.

Pitch: ¿Solos?

Kim: Si,y en una habitacion a parte para que nadie te oiga.

Raquel: (Tatareando) Pitch se la cargo,ahora esta metido en un lío,la lío parda...

Pitch: Cállate.

Para cupido  
>alejate de jack si no quieres morir congelado!<span>

Aiden: ¿También cuenta violarlo todas las noches?

Kim  
>necesito tu ayuda para quitarme a valentin de encima.. Ya no lo soporto...casi me viola<span>

Kim: Cla-

Jack: (noten sus celos) ¿Quién es Valentin?

Kim: Cállate celosin...¡Yeah! Ahora serios,claro Lizbeth,te ayudare,no lo dudes,tu sólo ni me digas donde vive que ya lo se,después de hacerle una visita no te volverá molestar.

Raquel: Algo me dice que Kim le va ha dar la paliza de su vida.

Kim: Y seguramente la última...

Chicos: aiden, jack y pitch  
>encerio soy facil de violar o seducir?<span>

Aiden,Jack y Pitch: Si/No

Aiden: A ver,esto hay que aclararlo.

Jack: (Con voz aguda imitando la voz de una chica) Hay que aclararlo chicos,igual que el agua ¿Eh? Igualita.

Pitch: ¡No!

Kim: ¿Por qué no?

Pitch: ¡Porque no!

Raquel: Ole,así se habla.

Kim: ¿Jack?

Jack: (Con la voz de siempre) ¡Si!

Kim: ¿Por qué?

Jack: ¡Porque es mi novia!

Kim: ¿Piensas que por ser tu novia puedes violarla o seducirla fácilmente...?

Jack: Bueno en realidad no lo he conseguido aún y si,Lizbeth no es facil de violar ¡Pero seducir la seduzco y mucho!

Pitch: ¿Para qué?

Aiden: Para que le perdone,por eso seduce mucho a Lizby.

Raquel: He oído de algunos chicos mortales que las chicas,cuando nos enfadamos con el novio,lo que hacen es ligar mucho con su novia para que se le pase el enfado.

Jack: Ya,pues,a mi parece que no me funciona mucho a veces,ya que esta Kim de recordatorio.

Raquel: Recordatorio Kim salude a la cámara.

Kim sonríe mostrando sus dientes y levantando los pulgares.

Kim: Jejeje ¿Y tu Aiden?

Aiden: (Al decirlo da un golpe en la mesita) ¡Si!

Kim: ¿Por qué?

Aiden: ¡Porque yo violo todo lo que esta establecido!

Kim: Lizbeth no esta establecida.

Aiden: ¡Me da igual!¡Me la juego!

Kim: ¿Por qué?

Aiden: ¡Porque soy inmortal!

Kim: ¿Por qué?

Aiden: ¡Porque así me hicieron!

Kim: ¿Por qué?

Aiden: ¡Porque...porque les dio la gana!

Kim: ¿Por-?

Aiden: Ay para ya,se me acabaron las respuestas.

Jack: ¿Puedo coger yo el siguiente?

Kim: Claro venga.

Jack coge uno,lo abre y lo lee.

Jack: De Lizeth Fire...

Raquel: ¡Hooooolaa Liz!

hola a todos estas son mis preguntas:

pitch:  
>abuelo me ayudarias a hacerle una broma a mi amiga maki miracle me esta moleste y moleste porfas siiii?<span>

Pitch: ¡Claro!¿Cuándo empezamos?

me enseñarias a hacer sombras para vengarme de alguien?

Pitch: No se...aunque te llevara mucho tiempo y debes de tomártelo con seriedad,pero si quieres aprender te enseño,debes de estar atenta a lo que te diga.

que se siente ser el coco?

Pitch: Se siente...muy atractivo y sexy...nah mentira,aunque es parte de verdad. Para alguien malvado se siente bien,pero al no ser visto por nadie por ser un simple mito,un cuento,una expresión...pues no se siente tan bien después de todo,pero por lo menos soy muy seductor...y atractivo.

Raquel: ¡Y dale con atractivo!

Pitch: ¡Es que es verdad!

kim:  
>necesito tu ayuda con mi amiga miracle no me deja ni hacercarme a bunny?<span>

Kim: De acuerdo,claro que te ayudo,si quieres le doy mala suerte...o...

Jack: Creo que ya sabemos todos cual es la segunda opción...

Raquel: Nadie se me mete con la familia de Kim.

me prestarias a raquel para ver si en caso de que miracle no me deje en paz que me ayude tu hermana?

Kim: Mm...¿Vale? Mientras qué esté bien y vuelva sana y salva...vale.

Raquel: ¡Yupi!¡Me voy con Liz!

Kim: Para el carro,que aún no ha dicho cuando.

raquel:  
>extraño hablar contigo pequeña?<span>

Raquel: Ya lo se,yo también,por eso cuando pueda te saludare.

quien es tu mejor amiga yo o mi hermana?'

Raquel: No se...Lizbeth digamos que no paso mucho tiempo,pero me cae muy bien,y bueno contigo paso más tiempo así que...

(Recordatorio: Los retos se hacen en el final)

esto es todo por ahora nos vemos  
>adios abuelo<br>adios kim  
>adios pequeña raquel<span>

Todos: Bye/Chao/Hasta lueguito/Adios colega/Hasta otra.

Kim: Vale,ahora yo...

Como antes,Kim coge un papelito,lo abré y lo lee.

Kim: De Floralejandria...

Jack: ¿Otra vez?

Pitch: Esa chica nos añora.

Kim: Sip.

Aiden: Lo que pasa es que nos ha cogido cariño.

Kim: Dejando tonterías...

Para jack:?Por que no neva en los Mochis?nunca he visto la nieve.

Jack: Los Mochis esta al lado del mar,o por lo menos cerca,lo que hace que halla humedad y haga calor,y si hace calor no me acerco ni un centímetro.

Raquel: Aprendiendo con Jack Frost desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Jack: Ahí lo tienes.

Para Kim: Amo tus fics eres una de mis autoras favoritas. 

Kim: Muchísimas gracias linda,eso me motiva mucho,y espero que algún día os motivéis en escribir y hacer historias.

A ti que te inspira para hacer los caps mas chingones de mi vida?

Kim: O me vienen de golpe en mitad del trabajo,o del día, o de repente,o me pongo a dibujar me vienen las ideas,o tengo alguna charla con mi family y bueno,también me vienen ideas.

Pitch: En pocas palabras,todo le inspira.

Kim: Es que soy muy imaginativa.

Ustedes vieron No se aceptan devoluciones? Si lo hicieron lloraron o no? Yo llore todo un rio junto con mis amigas.

Todos: No/Si

Pitch: Yo no la he visto.

Raquel: Jopelines Pitch,no ves nada.

Kim: Si la vieras te echarías a llorar.

Jack: Hasta Aiden y yo lloramos...si vale,a veces somos un poco blandos,pero hombre,llorar también es cosa de hombres.

Aiden: vete cuidando de Kim.

Aiden: No te preocupes que lo haré y mucho.  
><span>

Kim: Y ahora el momento que todos estábamos esperando...

Jack: (Alzando los brazos) ¡Retos!

Aiden: (Lanzandose encima de Jack,haciendo que este le coja en brazos y suelte su bastón/cayado/báculo como le digáis) ¡Retos!

Pitch: (Sin mucho ánimo) Yupi...

Raquel: Vamos Bitch,te vas a divertir.

Pitch: ¿Tu también?

Raquel: Sssiiip.

Pitch: Pues vale,además,ya me estoy acostumbrando y me esta gustando.

* * *

><p>En el Jardín...<p>

Estaban Aiden,Pitch,Jack,Kim y la cámara Raquel de pie todos juntos. Como de costumbre,Raquel gravaba con su cámara a los presentes que hablaban. En este caso,Raquel había puesto una mesa cuadrada,con la superficie de cristal,haciendo que se viera el césped que había bajo suya,y las patas de hierro. En la mesa había puesto cartas de colores que tenían los retos dentro. En este caso,había dos sobres,uno rojo y el otro violeta.

Kim: Bueno chicos,aquí estamos,preparados para los retos.

Raquel: ¿Estas nervioso Pitch?

Pitch: Sólo espero que También hallan retado a Kim.

Kim: Eso ya lo veremos,tu espera.

Raquel: Jack y Aiden ¿Nerviosos?

Aiden: Si.

Raquel: ¿Jack?

Jack: Me tiemblan hasta las manos,y mirar voy enserio (mostró su mano y esta temblaba pero no tanto como para que los demás lo notaran)

Pitch: Dioses Jack,estate tranquilo.

Jack: Anda que tu...

Kim: Bueno Pitch ¿Coges una?

Pitch: Venga vale...

Este al princio duda en cuál elegir pero al final coge la roja.

Pitch: De Lizeth Fire,mi propia nieta...(mira a la cámara de una forma graciosa) traidora...

Pitch abre el sobre y saca un papel blanco. deja el sobré en la mesa,y lee el papel.

retos:reto a mi abuelo a vestirse de chico malo y actuar como uno...

Pitch: ¿A todos les gusta que me disfrace o qué?

Aiden: Eso parece...

Kim: Oye alegrate tan malo no es...

Jack: Ojalá tuviera una cámara para este momento...

Raquel: Ya tenemos una,y esta grabando.

Pitch: Pues ahora vuelvo,esperar.

Con eso Pitch se vaz. Después de un rato,vuelve vestido con una playera blanca de manga corta,una chaqueta de cuero negra,una gorra negra con una calabera,unas botas negras,unos vaqueros azules oscuro.

Pitch: (Hablando como el tipico chico malo,en modo matón) ¿Qué pasa?¿Me volvieron a castigar por llegar tarde?

Jack: Ven Bitch.

Pitch: Bitch tu madre gilipollas.

Aiden: Pues se le da bien el papel ¿Eh?

Kim: Siip

Pitch camina como si fuera un matón pero graciosamente,y en eso que los presentes empiezan a reírse de su forma de andar.

Aiden: (Riendose) ¿Qué forma de andar es esa?

Pitch: Se llama "Matonesa".

Raquel: (Apundo de volver a reírse) Matonesa...suena a mayonesa...

Jack: (Riéndose) El andar de la mayonesa.

Pero entonces,Pitch se resbalo por causa del hielo que había dejado Jack al pasar por ahi (Porque habian regado el jardín y el agua que aun no se había ido se congeló) y cayó de espaldas dándose fuertemente en la nuca. Al caerse y estar en el suelo,se encogio y se toca la nuca con ambas manos. Los demás preocupados fueron rápidamente a por Pitch.

Kim: Pitch ¿Estas bien?

Aiden: Si eso,te has dado muy fuerte en la nuca ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pitch: Tranquilos...estoy vivo aún...

Raquel: ¿Quieres que sigamos o no?

Pitch: Si...si...

Jack: ¿Seguro?

Pitch: Si,si,tengo el cráneo grueso.

Después de que se cambiara,volvió otra vez con los demás.

Aiden: ¿Quién lo coge?

Pitch: Yo no que mira como he quedado.

Kim: ¿Jack?

Jack: No gracias ¿Raquel quieres?

Raquel: No,no.

Pitch: Después de ver lo que ha pasado no queréis cogerlo ninguno.

Kim: Venga yo.

Esta coge el sobre y lee de quién es.

Kim: De Floralejandria que nos añora mucho.

Bueenoo voy a pravechar para hacer mas preguntas y retos.

Raquel: Así,aprovecha la vida.

Para todos:  
>Hagan el #icebucketchallenge menos Jack y Lizbeth, ellos deberán hacerlo con agua caliente.<span>

Jack: Uih yo quiero hacerlo ahora.

Pitch: Lo que quieres en realidad es vernos congelados.

Jack: Que va...

Aiden: Yo por mi copo de nieve me muero de frío.

Jack: ¿Ves? A él no le importa.

Kim: ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Raquel: Lo hacemos como el ultimo reto,así terminamos congelados y nos preparamos mentalmente.

Kim: Okey,pues lo haremos como último reto,no te preocupes Floralejandria.

Aiden besa a Raquel durante 1 minuto o más y que los demás amarren a Kim (Lo siento pero no me resistía)

Kim: ¿¡Qué!?¿¡Cómo qué la bese!?¿¡Y amarrarme!?

Jack: ¡Esperar!¡Qué la amarro! (Jack se tira encima de Kim,haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo,y Jack,quedara encima de Kim)

Kim: (Intentando dar patadas,pero en vez de darles a Jack,se las daba al aire) ¡Joder Jack!¡Quitate!

Jack: ¡No,no,no,no! (Agarró las muñecas de Kim con fuerza) ¡Corre Aiden corre!

Aiden,con rapidez agarro la cámara y se la lanzo a Pitch,una vez que la tenía él,enfoco a Aiden que estaba cerca de Raquel,y esta en shock por lo que acababa de pasar. Aiden agarró la mejilla de Raquel (Que se estaba sonrojando) y la fue acercando hasta tocar sus labios y comenzó lo que era el beso. Kim,que los veia besarse,lo que era su ganas de colgar la cabeza de Aiden como trofeo aumentaban.

Jack: El termómetro de Kim esta subiendo.

Kim: (Intentando soltarse del agarre de Jack) Y va ha explotar cuando te quites de encima.

Aiden,le comenzó a gustar y empezó a besar más apasionadamente,claro que Raquel también le gustó eso,y bueno siguio el beso,pero Aiden quería aumentar la pasión,en pocas palabras,le metió la lengua hasta la garganta a Raquel,haciendo que esta,como era su primera vez,abrió los ojos como platos,y mientras daba el beso pronuncio un "¡Mmmmmm!".

Kim: (Aún intentando soltarse,y soñando enojada y como una reprimenda) ¡Esa lengua chulito!

Kim no quería que siguieran pero no podía intervenir en el beso porque cierto peli blanco le impedía levantarse.

Kim: (En pensamientos) "Jack hijo de puta,como no me deje le voy a pegar una hostia que se va ha quedar tiritando"

Miro el bastón de Jack,y penso en utilizar su telequinesia con el,y fue lo que hizo. Hizo que el bastón flotara hacia detrás de Aiden,Kim hizo que el basto le diera un golpe en la nuca a Aiden mientras besaba a Raquel,pero parecía que Aiden se resistía,así que le dio más seguidamente y cada vez más fuerte. Al final,Aiden no aguanto los golpes y se separo,pero Kim no hizo que el bastón parara.

Aiden: (Mientras que el bastón controlado por Kim le daba en la cabeza) ¡Vale!¡Vale!¡Ya pare!¡Ya paré!¡Déjame en paz!¡Ayuda!

Raquel: Kim para.

Kim,hizo que el bastón parara de dar golpes y dejo de controlarlo con la telequinesia,haciendo que el bastón cayera al césped.

Kim: Jack...¿Podrías quitarte ya?

Jack: ¿Eh?¡Ah,claro!

Con eso Jack se levantó y se puso junto a Aiden,que se escondió tras Jack,al sentir la mirada de Kim.

Pitch: (Dándole la cámara a Raquel) Aquí tienes.

Raquel: (Recibiendo la cámara y enfocando a Aiden,Kim,Jack y Pitch) Danke.

Kim: ¿Por donde íbamos...?¡Ah si!

Para Aiden,Jack y pitch: Los reto a vestirse de regetoneros y bailar el serrucho.

Pitch: ¿Qué es un regetonero?

Aiden: Joeh,no sabes na'.

Kim: Lo veras en cuanto te vistas.

Raquel: Por lo menos sabes lo que es el baile del serrucho ¿No?

Pitch: Si,si se lo que es.

Jack: Mejor,así nos ahorramos explicaciones.

Kim: Venga ir ya a cambiaros.

Después de un rato,los tres van vestidos. Jack con una camisa ancha de manga corta,tiene puesto una gorra de visera rígida,unas zapatillas de baloncesto. Aiden tiene puesta otra gorra de visera rígida,una camisa ancha,unos plantones anchos y largos,tiene puesto unos pendientes de diamante,unas zapatillas de balonesto. Pitch tiene otra camisa ancha,unos pantalones anchos,un blin blin con el signo de los dólares,otras zapatillas de baloncesto.

Kim: ¿Preparados?

Pitch: No.

Raquel: ¿Listos?

Jack y Aiden: Sip.

Kim: Hora de bailar la sierra.

Los demás: Serrucho.

Kim: Serrucho,perdón.

Desde ahí,empiezan abailar. Con el paso de los minutos,Jack y Aiden se van juntando más y Pitch se va alejando,hasta que después de un rato deja de bailar,pero Jack y Aiden siguen bailando,hasta que paran,miran a la camara,se toman las manos y se inclinan como diciendo "Gracias".

Aiden: Por vosotros y por Jack me pongo a bailar twerking.

Jack: No digas que luego te retan.

Aiden: ¿Y a mi que? Mientras que te lo haga a ti o a Raquel me sirve.

Kim: (volviendo al enojo de antes) ¿Qué has dicho?¿Qué vas ha hacer con mi hermana?

Aiden: (abrazando a jack como para que ester le protegiera) N-n-nada.

Raquel: Mejor ir a cambiaros.

Los chicos: Okey/Vale/Ya vamos.

Después vuelven todos como iban vestisos antes.

Kim: Okey,continuemos...

Para la Perra: *risa supermegahiperultrarecontraduper malvada*

Pitch: ¿Q-q-q-qué?

Raquel: A Pitch le empieza ha asustar esta chica.

Jack: Ya te digo.

que este lo vean todos menos la perra

Kim: Lo siento Bitch,te excluyeron.

Aiden: Alejate 10 pasos.

Jack: ¿Qué dices? Que se aleje 20 pasos.

Kim: Ya los has oído,vamos.

Pitch (forever alone) se alejó 20 pasos. Los demás leyeron en voz baja,que sólo los que estaban más cerca podrían oir.

lo reto a que lo pongan en un cuarto con nada mas que musica de justin bieber a todo volumen (lo tienen que meter al cuarto sin decirle NADAA) y ver sus reacciones con una camara durant horas (LES DIJE QUE SOY MUY MALVADA Y SI NO SE LOS DIJE YA SE LOS DIJE) Y ya que termine diganle que ES POR TODOS LAS VECES QUE TUVE QUE DORMIR CON MIS PADRES EN UNA SOLA CAMA A CAUSA DE LAS PESADILLAS SUPER HORRENDAS.

Kim,Aiden,Jack y Raquel,se partieron de risa,y Pitch,desde la lejanía que no entendía nada.

Jack: Entonces no tenemos que decirle nada de nada.

Kim: Eso parece.

Aiden: ¿Pero a qué se refiere con eso?¿No decirle lo que vamos ha hacer en la habitación en la que vamos a encerrale?¿O no decirle absolutamente nada en ningún momento?

Kim: Eso no lo dice,pero para hacerlo más emocionante,no le digamos nada.

Raquel: Vale ¿Pero donde vemos las grabaciones?

Kim: Podríamos verlas en el salón.

Raquel: Vale,pues vamos.

Kim se volteó e hizo una señal de "acércate" a Pitch,este se puso junto a ellos,al ver que no decian nada se extraño.

Pitch: ¿Qué pasa?

* * *

><p>En el salón...<p>

Kim,Raquel,Aiden y Jack se dirigieron en grupo a la entrada del templo. Pitch aun muy extrañado,siguió a los demás. Estos lo llevaron a una habitacion,la habitación de BJ. sin decirle nada a Pitch,le mandaron a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Movieron una mesita de noche delante de la camra,y pusieron la cámara,antes de irse,pusieron un MP3 al lado de la camara,que se pondría en marcha cuando Kim lo ordenara con su telequinesia. Después de cerrar la puerta,se fueron al salón casi riéndose. Cuando llegaron se sentaton para ver las grabaciones,y ahí es cuando comenzó la música de Bieber. Lo que provoco que Pitch brincara en su sitio del susto. Luego razono de que le habían tendido una trampa los muy traidores.

Pitch: Es que ya lo sabía...tanto silencio...

Los demás no aguantaron las risas mientras veían a Pitch las grabaciones de la cámara a Pitch.

Aiden: ¿Cuanto aguantara?

Raquel: No se,yo creo que poco.

Empezo a sonar la canción esa de Never...(No tengo ni puta idea de como se llaman las canciones)...

Pitch: Never...never...ya,never voy ha hacerles caso.

Cuanto término comenzó otra.

Pitch: (Cantando) Justin Bieber me va ha comer las peras,Justin Biener me va a comer las peras esta noche,no te cortes,no te cortes ¡Comérmelas enteras!¡Justin!Comeme entero! (Para de cantar y se ríe levemente) No hambre no,no tengo peras,ni soy mujer.

Después se esta canción,empezó otra. había que admitir que la perra estaba aguantando. Mientras tanto,Kim,Raquel,Aiden y Jack se partían de risa al ver lo loco que estaba saliendo la perra de la familia.

Pitch: (Movia sus dedos indice arriba y abajó) Mimu,mimu,mimu,mimu,mimu,mi-puto justin Bieber-mu,mi-me va a comer las peras-mu,mi-si es que tuviera-mu.

En la siguiente canción miraba a la nada,con los ojos muy abiertos,sentado encorvando la espalda y agarrando fuertemente las sábanas. En la siguiente. Pitch estaba tumbado en la cama con una mano en su frente. Empezo otra.

Pitch: Esto es mi pesadilla (Mira al techo cerrando los ojos fuertemente) ¡SACARME DE AQUIII!

Iba a empezar otra.

Pitch: Como empiece otra canción,juro por los dioses que...(Empieza otra canción) Olvidarlo.

Comienza otra.

Pitch: (Llorando) ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

Otra canción. Completando una hora ya.

Pitch: Dioses,la cabeza me esta empezando a doler de nuevo.

Otra.

Pitch: Puto Jack,puta Raquel,puta Kim,puto Aiden,puto Justin,puta música suya,puto todo.

Otra.

Pitch: Por favor...juro no dar pesadillas,bueno,o por lo menos no dar muchas.

Otra apunto de empezar.

Pitch: Si no empieza,juro solemnemente que sere más bueno que el pan... (Comienza la cancion,y agacha la cabeza decepcionado)

Comienza otra.

Pitch: Dioses,me estoy volviendo loco,estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Termina esta y comienza la siguiente.

Pitch: Me voy a suicidar ¿Eh? C-como siga m-me suicido ¿Eh? De verdad que me suicido.

Al fin,lleva dos horas y la música para. Lo que hace que Pitch de la alegría se levanta de un salto.

Pitch: ¡DIOSES!¿¡QUÉ CLASE TORTURA ME HAN SOMETIDO!?¡SOY LIBRE,SOY LIBRE,SOY-!

Empieza otra.

Pitch: ¿¡Qué!?¿Debes de estar de coña,no?

Kim,pensando que ya había tenido suficiemte en dos horas enteras,paró la música,abrió la puerta de la habitación de BJ donde se supone que estaba Pitch. Entonces una vez que sale,Aiden,Jack,Raquel y Kim se quedan en silencio mirándo a Pitch,este les devolvía la mirada,pareciendo que fuera enojada pero no lo conseguía mucho. Pero el silencio no dirá y Kim estalla a carcajadas.

Pitch: N-no da gracia,no la da,ósea me habeis hecho sufrir ¿Sabeis?¿Me torturarais y ahora os partis? Tengo que buscarme otros amigos.

Raquel: Pero admite que te has divertido.

Pitch: No me he divertido,he sufrido,por eso me piro.

Kim: ¡Yeah! No hombre,no te vayas.

Pitch: (Caminando,alejandose de los demás y Raquel enfoca a Pitch yendose) ¡Me voy!¡Jodeos todos! (se da la vuelta y enseña un Gesto de insulto,mostrando el dedo medio de ambas manos suyas) ¡Jo-de-os! (se da la vuelta y sigue caminando,dando pisotones,intentó hacer parecer que esta enojado)

Los demás sólo podían reírse ante las acciones de Pitch. Este,al llegar a dos pasillos,se va por el de la izquierda.

Aiden: ¡El de la derecha!

Pitch sale de nuevo ya va al de la derecha,no sin antes sacar de nuevo el dedo medio,y se va. Los demás solo sueltan unas risas. Después de unos segundos,se rinde y vuelve junto con los demás.

Jack: ¿Qué pasa?¿No encuentras la salida?

Pitch: No que va...bueno en realidad si...porque si sigo caminando me pierdo.

Aiden: Tipico...

* * *

><p>En el jardin...<p>

Ahora estaba Lizbeth con ellos. Esta y Jack tenían un cubo de agua helado con cúbitos de hielo cada uno de los dos. Pitch,Aiden y Kim estaban sentados en el césped. Aiden y Jack no tenían las sudaderas a puestas. Kim y Lizbeth teniam una playera de tirantes puesta. Pitch tenía una playera de tirantes y unos pantalones. Detrás de Jack había otro cubo más de agua helada para tirársela a Aiden,y al lado de Lizbeth,dos cubos de agua caliente para ella y Jack.

Raquel: Bueno ¿Algunas palabras antes de ser congelados?

Kim: Si,y es que yo voy a aguantar.

Raquel: ¿Por qué?

Kim: Poque estoy acostumbrada al frío así que...

Pitch: Yo,lo único que voy ha decir es que como Frost me tire el agua en plan "Jodete gilipollas",me voy a cagar en su puta madre.

Lizbeth: Tampoco te pases.

Jack: ¿Querias saber lo que pasa cuando juntas frío y oscuridad? Pues ahora lo vas ha saber.

Kim: Estas deseando que lo sepa.

Pitch: Y mucho...

Raquel: ¿Y tu Aiden?

Aiden: ¡Yo por mi Jack mato,y también me congelo si hace falta como ahora!

Kim: ¿Por qué?

Aiden: ¡Porque me la juego!

Kim: ¿Por qué?

Aiden: Ay no,no empecemos otra vez.

Kim: Jejej Okey.

Raquel: ¿Algo más?

Los demás: Nop/No/Na'/Nada

Raquel: Entonces,vamos aya.

Aiden:: ¿Quién va primero?

Raquel: A Pitch que le hace ilusion.

Pitch: (sarcasmo) Ya claro mucha...

Jack: A la de tres...pero voy ha contar desde cero.

Raquel: ¿Desde cero?

Jack: Claro,así tiene tiempo para prepararse (maldad oculta en esa frase)

Pitch: Vale...no me fío pero vale...

Jack: A la de tres...cero...uno...(sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa) ¡Tres!

Se lo tira de golpe en plan como había dicho Pitch antes,"Jodete gilipollas".Justo al caerle el agua,Pitch se levanta,Jack tira el cubo y hecha ha correr,y Pitch persiguiéndole. Los demás soltaron unas risas.

Pitch: ¡JACK HIJO PUTA!¡TRAE TU CONGELADO CULO AQUÍ!¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE!

Kim: Meine Mutter...

Lizbeth: Por MiM...¡Pitch déjale vivir al pobre!

Pitch: ¡NI DE COÑA!¡ME VOY A CAGAR EN SU PUTA VIDA!

Kim: (Se levanta) Mejor los paro yo que tengo más fuerza.

Aiden: ¿Qué les vas ha hacer?

Kim: Nada (Se va)

Raquel: Bueno,si dice eso es que van ha acabar en una enfermeria,yo lo se,tu lo sabes,Aiden lo sabe.

Aiden: Y mucho...es lo que me va a pasar a mi...

* * *

><p>Kim ya paró a ambos y volvieron de nuevo a donde estaban antes. Ahora Pitch se habia secado y estaba de pie. Jack tenía otro cubo de agua en las manos. Los que estaban sentados ahora eran Auden y Kim.<p>

Lizbeth: ¿Preparada Kim?

Kim: ¡Si!

Lizbeth: ¡Más fuerte!

Kim: ¡Qué si joder!

Lizbeth: ¿Quién vive en la piña debajo del mar?

Kim: ¡Bobesponja!...que no hombre ¡Vamos!

Raquel: Esta tan emociona que no puede estarse quieta.

Kim,como para hacer demostración da brincos en su sitio sentada. Lo que provoca algunas risas.

Lizbeth: Venga,una...dos...¡Y tres!

Le tira el agua con normalidad (no como lo hizo Jack) .Kim reacciono al agua helada,poniéndose tiesa al entrar en contacto con esta,y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando termini de caer el agua,se levando,Raquel le ofreció una toalla,y Kim se seco la cara.

Aiden: ¿Qué tal?¿Helada?

Kim: Hombre...helada...helada esta,pero no tanto.

Pitch: Para ti...

Jack: Ahora Aiden...

Aiden: El agua que me lo tire Jack...que si no,no es lo mismo.

Kim: Okey,venga.

Jack: ¿Preparado?

Aiden: ¡Si vamos baby!¡Woohoo!

Raquel: Otro que se ha emocionado.

Jack: Una...dos...dos y medio...dos y cuarto...

Lizbeth: ¡Venga Jack!

Jack: Es que es mi Aiden.

Lizbeth: Me da igual,congelalo ya.

Kim: Lizbeth...

Raquel: Con el deseo de congelar a Aiden.

Lizbeth: Y mandarle a la edad de hielo.

Jack: ¡Y Tres!

Arroja el agua sobre Aiden. Este se pone tieso y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Aiden: (Mientras que le cae el agua) Oh-oh-oh-oh...

Para de caer el agua y Jack deja el cubo en el césped. Aiden se levanta,y con sus alas de ángel se tapa con ellas.

Aiden: Joeh,que frío,pero bueno, a mi me da igual,por mi Jack mato (Se acerca a Jack y le abraza,Jack le devuelve el abrazo y Aiden,con sus alas tapa a ambos. Este,en el abrazo,lo abraza más fuerte) Dame caloh,dame caloh.

Jack: (Pareciendo desesperado pero con una sonrisa) No se como,no se como,sólo se dar frío.

Lizbeth: Mejor ¿Sabes? Así lo congelas.

Jack: No seas dura con él,sólo me quiere.

Lizbeth: Te quiere demasiaso parece ser.

Aiden sólo ignora la conversavion. En el abrazo,baja la cabeza.

Aiden: Me moje hasta el alma (suelta una leve risa)

* * *

><p>Aiden y Kim se habían secado y se pusieron lo de siempre. Ahora,los que estaban sentados eran Jack y Lizbeth. Kim tenía un cubo de agua valiente al igual que Pitch.<p>

Pitch: Hora de la venganza.

Kim: Tan taan taaaaan.

Raquel: Chan chan.

Aiden: Chaan,cha Chaan.

Jack: Esto no me gusta.

Lizbeth: Aja.

Pitch: A la de tres...

Jack: Madre mía que me la va a devolver...

Aiden: Karma...

Kim: Gracias.

Pitch: Cero...una...¡Tres!

Cuando el agua caliente entra en contacto de Jack,se da cuenta de una cosa: Esta ardiendo. Al sentir agua se levanta de golpe.

Jack: ¡Joder como arde!

Pitch: Asi me he sentido yo hijo puta.

Kim: Ahora tu Lizby.

Lizbeth: Madre mía...

Kim: A la de tres...eins...zwei...drei!

En cambio,el agua de Lizbeth no estaba tan caliente,así que pudo soportarlo,pero algo su le incómodo. Cuando se acabo el agua,Kim dejo el cubo,y mientras Lizbeth se levanba,Kim cogía una toalla y se la entregaba.

Kim: ¿Qué tal?

Lizbeth: Peor que Jack de seguro que no.

Jack: ¿Por qué la suya no estaba ardiendo?

Raquel: Pues porque no le ha tocado Pitch y no le ha tirado el agua helada de golpe como has hecho tu.

Kim: Karr-...Karr-...

Jack: Si,si,ya me lo se.

Pitch: Antes de continuar...¿Jugamos a un juego?

Aiden: Okey.

Raquel: ¿Qué hay qué hacer?

Pitch: En la palabra que os diga,la primera sílaba teneis que cambiarla por la siguiente.

Todos: Okey/De acuerdo/Vale/Como digas .

Pitch: Pata.

Kim: Peta.

Aiden: Pita.

Lizbeth: Pota.

Jack: Ya no me gusta ese juego.

* * *

><p>Jack se había secado y se había puesto de nuevo su sudadera. Todos se fueron excepto Jack,Aiden y por supuesto Raquel la cámara. Ahora esta gravaba a estos dos,que estaban de pie.<p>

Jack: Hola.

Aiden: Buenas.

Jack: Antes de acabar,tenemos que decir,de parte de Kim,que nos hagáis preguntas sólo a nosotros dos,y a Raquel si quereis.

Aiden: Nos han dicho que van ha estar trabajando y no van a poder contestar y hacer los retos,ya que tienen trabajo acumulado.

Jack: Así que hacernos preguntas o retos a mi,a Aiden y a Raquel si quereis.

Raquel: Muchas gracias por incluirme.

Jack: De nada,no hay problema,no problem.

Aiden: Yo tengo ahora charla con Kim...

Raquel: Oh...oh...

Jack: Buena suerte,la necesitarás...

Raquel: ¡Todos te desean suerte!


	4. Chapter 4: ¡La puerta!¡Abre la puerta!

En una casa de árbol...

Jack se levanto temprano y fue al templo. Un poco impaciente,miro uno de los papelitos de las preguntas. Supuso que esa pregunta,mejor hacerla a solas,sin Raquel delante. Así que cogió la cámara y se fue a una casa en un árbol donde se suponía que vivía Aiden. La cabaña estaba en uno de los bosques de Sequoias,que estaba en los Estados unidos. Una vez que llego,volvió a impresionarse con el bosque. La verdad este bosque era frondoso,además tenia arboles gigantescos. No le extrañaba que Aiden escogiera ese sitio para construirse su hogar. El bosque era como la guarida secreta de ambos amigos. Ahí solían pelearse con bolas de nieve entre las grandes,hacían carreras entre ellas,se sentaban en una y hablaban...como se ha dicho antes...el lugar favorito de ambos. Le costo un poco encontrar la casa de Aiden,ya que parecía que habían nacido mas arboles desde de la ultima vez que vino. Por suerte,ambos,para indicar que la caseta estaba cerca,marcaron un árbol con sus iniciales,y abajo de estas pusieron las iniciales "BFF". Y justo vio ese árbol con las iniciales. Iba por buen camino. Mientras en el poco camino que le quedaría,decidió empezar a grabar.

Jack: (Enfocándose a si mismo) Hola chicos,como podréis ver estoy en un bosque de Estados Unidos,no me acuerdo que parte pero si me se el nombre,es el bosque de Sequoias (ahora enfoca a el bosque) es muy muy frondoso,ósea yo he tenido que dar mil vueltas para encontrar a ese árbol (enfoca al árbol de las iniciales con la cámara) ahí lo tenemos (vuelve a enfocarse a si mismo) según este árbol,ya debería de estar cerca de la casa de Aiden y os preguntareis "¿Jack que carajo haces buscándola casa de Aiden?" pues es que alguno/a ha hecho una pregunta sobre Raquel a Aiden,y bueno he pensado que seria mejor que esa pregunta fuera contestada por Aiden a solas,sin Raquel,enfrente...bueno,cuando que esté en casita de Aiden,volvere a grabar...ahora que lo pienso,ha estas horas estaría dormido...

Siguio volando y saltando entre las ramas hasta llegar a una caseta de madera en lo alto de un árbol. Que para un mortal,no se molestaría en mirar.

Jack: (enfoca hacia arriba,donde esta la casa) Ahí la tenemos,la verdad,si Bunny subiera ahí arriba,os aseguro que se desmaya de la altura que hay (empieza a volar hacia arriba hasta que está a la misma altura que la casa) ¡Aiden!¡Dormilón!¿¡Estas despierto!?¡Si lo estas di algo!

Aiden: (Se oye desde dentro de la caseta enojado) ¡Déjame en paz!

Jack: (Riéndose levemente) Vale lo hemos despertado...

* * *

><p>Jack ya había entrado a la caseta y estaba yendo a la habitación de Aiden. También estaba grabando.<p>

Jack: ㈴5㈴5㈴5¡Aideeeen!¡Amor mioo!¡Mueve culo de la cama!¡Sufre conmigo la mañana!

Llega en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Aiden,la abre y entra,se encuentra a Aiden sin su sudadera,en la cama tumbado boca abajo,dejando ver su tatuaje de las alas en su espalda. Estaba tapado con una sábana de cintura para abajo.

Aiden: ㈸4㈶4Jack tio,déjame dormir joeh.

Jack: Pero bueno,menuda bienvenida (Jack,aún grabando,se tumba junto a Aiden y enfoca a ambos con la cámara. Ahora Aiden estaba tumbado de lado) Venga...despierta...

Aiden: ㈸4㈸4㈶4㈶4(Habla muy bajo) **Jack déjame dormir,estoy muy cansado.**

Jack: Vamos,vamos,vamos (Con el brazo que no sujeta la camara,Jack rodea la cintura de Aiden. Este sólo se queja más) ¡Aaayy mi pajarraco,que se arrastra por los suelos!¿Qué pasa?¿Ayer nos pasamos de horas con nuestra party?

Aiden: ㈶4㈶4**Pues puede que si,ahora déjame dormir.**

Jack: ㈶1Nope,ya tendras tiempo para dormir ahora hazme caso (Jack mira a la cámara) Una cosa que debéis de saber es que,cada vez que le hacéis acaricias en la tripita o en la espalda a Aiden,se relaja y se queda dormidito.

Aiden: Mi punto débil.

Jack: Si queréis dormirlo ya sabéis como,pero tienen que ser suaves acaricias si no no valen,además,es muy cuqui como se pone.

Aiden: ㈶5㈶5㈶5㈶5㈶5㈶5㈶5Jack,vete anda.

Jack: (fingiendo estar ofendido) Me estas echando,eso...me ha herido (Aiden le ignora) jodido Aiden ¡Hazme caso!

Aiden,arto de que no le dejará,convierte su tatuaje de su espalda en sus alas grandes de ángel de siempre,lo que hace que Jack salga disparado,al igual que la cámara.

Jack: ㈳6㈳6㈳7(Riéndose) Que puto saliste.

Aiden,sin mirar le saca el dedo. Jack sólo se ríe levemente,se levanta y recoge la cámara del suelo. La cámara la pone encima de una cómoda,enfocando a Aiden tumbado en la cama intentando dormir y a Jack colocándola. Cuando la coloca se echa hacia atrás para que la cámara le enfoque a el también. Jack mira a la camara y se pone el dedo índice en sus labios,a su vez,pronunciando un leve "Ssshhh". Jack se sube a la cama,mira a Aiden,y empieza a acariciarle el pelo,haciendo que este se llenara de escarcha. Jack se ríe,pero no muy fuerte para que Aiden no se diera cuenta. Ahora le daba acaricias en el cuello,haciendo que este se llenara de escarcha. Aiden,al notar la escarcha caminar por su cuello,le da una bofetada a Jack sin moverse ni mirarle. Y Jack,en vez de quejarse se ríe. Ahora,le agarró una pluma de una de sus alas. Miro a la cámara casi riéndose de lo que iba ha hacer. Y sin avisar,Jack le arranca la pluma de una de las alas,haciendo que Aiden,se exaltara levantándose de golpe

Aiden: ㈸1㈸1㈸1㈸1¡Aaahh! (Levantándose de golpe,una vez sentado en la cama,voltea la cabeza para ver a Jack con su querida pluma,y Jack partiendose de risa de la reacción de Aiden) tio...¿Tio por qué lo has hecho?

Jack: ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4(Riendose) ¡Es qué no me haces caso! (Dándole la pluma a Aiden) Toma,aquí tienes...Jajajajajaja

Aiden: ㈶8㈶8㈶8Joeh que bestia eres.

* * *

><p>Jack: (Se enfoca a si mismo) Bueno chicos,ahora mismo estamos en la cocina,Aiden esta desayunando (enfoca a Aiden) di hola Aiden.<p>

Aiden: (Con su sudadera puesta y desayunando tostadas) Hola.

Jack: Mientras desayunas,voy a decirte una pregunta que han hecho ¿Okey?

Aiden: Vale.

Jack: (Le da un papelito) Ahí tienes,leela.

Aiden: Okey...de Floralejandrita...

Cuando le vas a pedir a Raquel que sean novios?

Aiden: ㈸0㈸0Uih...

Jack: ㈳7㈳7Uiuiuiuiuiuih...

Aiden: A ver...Flora y para todo el mundo...yo...n-no lo se,ósea...

Jack: Aiden que te agobias...

Aiden: Mejor contesta tu que me conoces.

Jack: Venga vale (se enfoca a si mismo) mensaje para todo el mundo,Aiden,es la persona más tímida que he conocido. Cuando lo conocí era...no se era...muy cerrado por así decirlo,le costaba decir las cosas,si le pasaba algo no decía nada,puede que parezca una persona sin vergüenza,pero en realidad tiene,además Aid me contó que cuando le dio ese beso a Raquel,después de ese beso,se murió de la vergüenza,puede que no se notará pero se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza que sentía,además a Aiden se la da muy bien ocultar las cosas. Y le da vergüenza,mucha,decirle eso a Raquel,además,con Kim enfrente no ayuda.

Aiden: Para nada ayuda.

Jack: Bueno,ahi tenéis vuestra respuesta.

* * *

><p>En el templo,en el salón...<p>

Despues de que desayunara Aiden,se fueron al templo. Raquel se enfado un poco con Jack porque este le había cogido la cámara sin permiso. En el salon,Aiden y Jack se sentaron juntos el sofá,delabte de ellos la mesita de café con el vol de cristal lleno de preguntas (Hermozaz y graciozaz preguntaz) y Raquel grababa como de costumbre. Ella siempre sería la cámara Raquel.

Jack y Aiden: ㇶ8ㇶ8(Cantando la canción welcome to the club de Manian) Music is my galaxy,welcome to the club now,where everybody is up now...

Raquel: Chicos...estamos grabando...

Jack: ㈸3(para se cantar y mira detras de la cámara donde se supone que esta Raquel) ¿Ya?

Aiden: ㈷2(Al igual que Jack) ¿Lo has grabado?

Raquel: Sip.

Jack: ㈳7Esto se corta luego,esto se corta.

Raquel: ㈴0Claro...(Mentira)

Aiden: Bueeno ¿Quién coje primero?

Jack: Tu si quieres.

Aiden: Nah...coje tu.

Jack: Okey...makey.

Jack coge un papelillo y lo abre.

Jack: De Lizbeth Snow...(mira a la camara) ㈸1㈸1Oh oh.

Raquel: Problemas...

Olas raquel y ola idiotas

Raquel se suelta algunas risas.

Jack: ㈸6¿Idiotas?

Aiden: ㈷9¿Qué te hemos hecho mujer?

para raquel  
>el agua caluente que me hecho kim casi no la senti.. Por que sera?<span>

Raquel: Yo-

Aiden: ㈳8Stop!

Jack: ㈷1¿Que narices...?

Aiden: ㈳8Stop!

Raquel: ㈴8¿Qué pasa?

Aiden: ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? Es de mala educación no mirar a la gente cuando de preguntan...(se pone serio pero luego saca una sonria maliciosa) ㈴0㈴0Vamos...

Raquel: ㈶4¿Quién le ha dicho mi vergüenza de salir en las cámaras? (Mira a Jack)

Jack: ㈶9A mi no me mires,yo no le he dicho nada,se entera el solito.

Raquel: ㈶5Jack...

Jack: ㈸0¡Te lo juro!

Aiden: ㈴0Venga siéntate (se hecha a un lado) ㈴6㈵6yo voy en medio si quieres,así los dos podéis disfrutar de mi.

Raquel: ¿Qué? Espera,espera,espera ¿Quién va a sujetar la cámara?

Jack: La camara la pones en algún sitio alto,en la altura que grabas y ya esta,y para los retos grabas tu.

Raquel: No voy a salir.

Aiden: Pero que no pasa nada,la cámara no muerde.

Raquel: Lo se pero no quiero.

Jack: Escuchar los dos,el siguiente cap,vas a salir ¿Por qué? Porque voy a venir,y me voy a asegurar.

Raquel: ㈶5㈶5㈶8㈶8Que hijo de su madre.

Jack: ¿Vale?

Raquel: ㈵0(Sin ganas) Vale.

Aiden: ㈳5Te va a gustar no te preocupes.

Raquel: Bueno,volviendo a la pregunta de antes...yo creo que es porque Kim es más compasiva y bueno,no la puso ardiendo.

Raquel necesito ayuda tuya.. Necesito que me ayudes a despegad a alguiel (ve a jack) de aiden.. Me ayudas raquel

Raquel: ㈳6㈳6Porrrrrr supuesto.

Aiden y Jack: ㈶5㈷5¡Oye!

Raquel: ¿Qué?

Aiden: (Abraza a Jack) ㈷5Nadie me separa de Jacky ¡Na-di-e!¡Ni mi madre!

Jack  
>mmm aver jack estoy enojadisima contigo y tus seducciones ya no funcionaran conmigo.. <span>

Jack: ㈵0Me lo imagino...la maldita Kim está de recordatorio.

Aiden

Deja empaz a MI jack si no quieres que mi lado malo te mate

es todo adios raquel mandale saludos a todos de mi parte y adios idiotas :-)

Aiden: ㈴7¿Lado oscuro? Todos tenemos uno,por suerte lo ocultamos,yo también tengo mi lado oscuro...también podría matarte.

Jack: ㈳4(Sabe de que esta hablando Aiden y empieza a reírse) A mi me mato una vez.

Raquel: ¿Si?

Jack asiente riéndose.

Aiden: Te invito a observarla pero te advierto...te matara (mira abajo,luego de repente mira a la cámara,traga aire,pasa un rato sin respirar,se pone morado) ㇭4㇭4Este...es...mi...lado...oscuro...soy una berenjena...la ...cosa más...malvada del...mundo (al fin suelta el aire retenido y empieza a respirar de nuevo) He de avisar que la cara de berenjena no se quitara hasta que pasen 10 segunditos,ahora mismo soy una berenjena humana parlante,así que si queréis comerme,lo entiendo,bueno ahorita yo.

Aiden coje una y la abre.

Aiden: ㈴6De Lizeth Fire...oh my god.

Jack: ㈴6Look that butt.

Raquel: ¿Cómo?

Jack y Aiden se ríen.

Raquel: ¿Qué estabais cantando?

Jack: ㈴7(sonriendo) Nada que te interesa.

Holi estas son mis preguntas...  
>Para jack.<br>Si te atrevez a engañar a mi hermana te ?

Jack: ㈶3Pero si no la estoy engañando.

Raquel:㈵0 Se hace el inocente...

Y tambien sabias q eres un idiota por dejar plantada a mi hermana?

Jack: ㈷5¡Vamos a ver!¡Preguntarselo a esta criatura de mi lado! (Señala a Aiden) ¡Aiden diselo!

Aiden: ㈳4㈳4㈳4(Casi riéndose) Lo siento,si no me preguntan,no contesto,mala suerte para ti hasta que me pregunten.

Jack: ㈴0¿Quieres saber lo qué es mala suerte? ( Jack se tira encima de Aiden)

Aiden: ㈷2㈷2No,no,no,no,no,no.

Ambos caen al suelo pero Raquel no los enfoca,sólo se les oye.

* * *

><p>Están de nuevo sentados Aiden y Jack.<p>

Pitch.

Abuelo lo mas posible ayudame a desaserme de maki?  
>Abuelo me dejarias dormir en tu cama,esque me pelee con bunny por culpa de maki?<br>A quien prefieres mas como nieta a lizbeth o a mi?  
><span>

Jack: Lo siento Liz,la pregunta no puede ser contestada hasta el siguiente cap,que es cuando vendra Bitch.

Aiden: ¿Te toca con él la siguiente vez?

Jack: ㈷3㈷3Ci...también con Bunny...que rollazo....

mas posible prestame a raquel?

Aiden: ㈶4No hasta que pases el test.

Raquel: ㈵3¿Que test?

Aiden: ㈴6El que me acabo de inventar y ninguno sabe cual es (sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa)

Jack: ㈳7Pues ese test no hay quien lo apruebe...

Raquel.  
><span>Ven empacando tus cosas te vendras conmigo?<span>

Raquel: ㈳8¡Yeah! Se lo diré a Kim para que luego no este diciendo "¡Raquel!¡Que coño crees que estas haciendo!"

Jack: ㈴7Y tu dirás...

Aiden: ㈴6"Voy a la discoteca a bailar y que me violen"

Jack: ㈴7Luego Kim te encierra en tu cuarto y fin de la historia.

Raquel: ㈸6No se si ofenderme o reírme...

Jack: ㈶0¿Reír es mejor no?

Te gusto el beso del idiota de cupido?

esto es todo  
>me gustaria estar con ustedes<br>adios chicos

Jack: ㈴1Si te hacen una pregunta o reto saldrás.

Aiden: ㈴7Y sobre la pregunta que le ha hecho a Raquel...

Raquel: ㈸3A ver...

Jack: ㈴7¿Eeeeso...te gusto su beso?

Raquel: ㈵1Em...yo...

Aiden: ㈳8¡Le gusto!

Raquel: ㈶4¡Me lo han preguntado a mi!¿Tu qué sabrás?

Aiden: ㈶4¡Pero si te estas poniendo roja!

Jack: ㈳7Bueno,yo cojo otro papelito mientras estos dos hacen de las suyas...

Cuando Jack abre el papelito,ya se callan Aiden y Raquel.

Jack: De Floralejandrita...

Hooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
>Gracias po actualizaaaaarrr. Te amoooo. Okno.<br>Para Aiden:  
>Como te fue con Kim? <span>

Aiden: ㈸0Me ha dicho que no diga nada...

cuando vas a dejar de violar a Jack?

Aiden: ㈳6Buena pregunta...㈴0㈴0NUNCA...muajajajajajaja...en la party de anoche disfruto mucho ¿Verdad Jack? (voltea la cabeza para ver a Jack con ambas manos en la cara,㈳4㈳4㈳4partiendose de de risa) ㈴3lo tomaremos como un si.

Para Raquel y Aiden: A que les supo el beso? Mmmmmmmmmmmmm?

Raquel: ㈸3㈵1㈳7A mi...debo de ser sincera,de esto trata...me supo...dulce.

Jack: ㈴7(Sonrie pícaramente) ¿Te gustó el beso?

Raquel: ㈵0He dicho que sabía dulce,no que me guste.

Jack: ¿Y tu Aiden? (para la sorpresa,Aiden se levanta y se va) ㈷9¿Aiden? (se queda extrañado y mira a la cámara) ㈵3Esperar voy ha hablar con él (se levanta y se va tras Aiden)

Se oyen las voces de Aiden y Jack hablar. Luego Jacky vuelve con Aiden y se sientan en el sofá de antes.

Raquel: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Aiden: Nada,sobre la pregunta (intenta ocultar el sonrojo)㈸3 M-me supo bien,me supo bien...m-muy lindo...(Agarra la mano de Jack y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Jack) ㈶7Ala,ahi lo tenéis.

Jack: entiendo. Perooo no puedes luchar contra las leyes de la naturaleza una sola veeeezzz.

Jack: ㈴1No te lo prometo pero lo intentare.

Para Raquel: califica en la escala del 1 al 10 lo sexy de Aiden.

Aiden: ㈵6¡Cariñito!¿Te doy una pista?

Raquel: ㈳5Jeje ¿Cuál?

Aiden se levanta la sudadera,pero no se la quita. Empieza ha acariciarse su barriga.

Raqiel: ㈳7Madre mía...dire...seis como mucho.

Aiden: ㈸1¿¡Seis!?㈴3¡Me sirve!

Raquel: ¿Para qué?

Aiden: ㈸3N-nada...

Jack: Y ahora...

Todos: ¡Retos!

* * *

><p>En el jardín...<p>

Jack y Aiden se encontraban de pie,frente suyo una mesa de cristal con dos sobres,uno morado y otro rojo.

Aiden: Aquí estamos,a ver que nos ponen.

Raquel: ¿Vas a coger tu primero?

Aiden: ㈷2¿Qué dices? Que lo coja Jack.

Jack: ㈵0Claro,después de ver lo que le paso a Pitch al coger la primera...

Aiden: ㈳7Es porque eres más fuerte que yo

Jack suspira,coje el sobe morado,lo abre y lo lee.

Jack: De Floralejandrita,a ver que nos tiene preparado.

Los reto a todos a hablar como señorones educaditos durante todo el cap. Por ejemplo  
>En vez de decir " me cago en toda su puta madre" tienen que decir " tengo intencion de defecar sobre su prostituta progenitora" (like a sir) XD<span>

Todos se quedan en silencio...luego se miran entre ellos...y se parten de risa.

Aiden: ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4A ver,a ver ¿Lo pone de verdad o te lo has inventado?

Jack: ㈳4㈳4㈳4Te lo juro, lo pone aquí Joder.

Aiden: ㈳4㈳4㈳7Si ese es el reto pues empezamos mal ¿Eh? Jajaja

Raquel: ㈳4㈳6Vale,vale,dejando las tonterías ¿Qué tal si os ponen un castigo si no cumplía el reto?

Jack: ㈵4Un castigo...

Aiden: ¿Qué tipo de castigo?

Raquel: El que quieran ellos,además,castigo sólo al que no lo cumpla,si es a los dos a los dos.

Aiden: ¿Y a ti?

Raquel: ㈴7A mi también,pero yo no voy a fallar,ya estoy acostumbrada.

Jack: ㈵3¿Pero vamos ha estar así todo el cap?

Aiden: ㈸6Si lo hacemos así todo el captítulo no da gracia.

Raquel: Tengo una idea,haremos el reto como hemos dicho,quién aguanté más tiempo gana y el que pierda,castigo como antes hemos dicho.

Aiden: ㈳6Me gusta.

Jack: ㈳2Pues empezamos desde ya.

Aiden: ㈳3(Con una ENORME sonrisa) Sr. Frost ¿Podría usted leer el siguienre reto?

Jack: ㈳8(Se tapa la boca para no reirse,luego se destapa) Por supuesto Sr. Cupido.

Para Aiden: Como dijiste que bailarias twerking te reto a bailarlo con todo y musiquita.  
><span>

Aiden: Por supuesto...darme un minuto...(se va)

Jack mira sorprendido a Raquel y esta hace lo mismo con Jack.

Jack : ㈷1(pensando) "¿De verdad lo va ha hacer?"

Aiden: (Vuelve con una cadena de música y la pone en el suelo) Vamos a ver (se agacha y empieza a darle al botón de "reproducir" y "siguiente") Vamos a ver esta...

Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
>Bailar contigo, tener contigo<br>Una noche loca (una noche loca)  
>Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)<br>Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
>Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca<br>Con tremenda loca  
>(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh)<p>

Aiden: ㈵3Nop (le da al botón de "siguiente")

Si me gusta como me miras  
>y que sabes bailar<br>si me gusta como caminas  
>y me voi a acercar<br>la noche tiene algo diferente  
>tu lo tu lo sabes no lo pudes evitar<p>

Aiden: ㈸5Excelente pero no gracias (le da al botón)

Yeogi buteora modu moyeora  
>We gon' party like<br>Lilililalala  
>Mameul yeoreora meoril biwora<br>Bureul jipyeora lilililalala.  
>Jeongdabeun mutji malgo geudaero badadeullyeo<br>Neukkimdaero ga alright  
>Haneureul majuhago du soneul da wiro<br>Jeo wiro nalttwigo shipeo oh

Raquel: ㈴1Esta canción es exquisitamente exquisita.

Jack: Lo mismo digo al igual que usted.

Aiden: ㈴5㈵6㈳6(Se levanta) ¿Ustedes están listos para ver mi exquisitoso twerking?

Raquel: Por supuesto...comience.

Jack: ㈳3Estoy deseando verlo...

Aiden puso la música y empieza a bailar lo que se supone que es tweking para él. Lo digo porque empezo a bailarlo mal,de una forma graciosa. Jack y Raquel evitaban no estallar a risas.

jack: ㈶1¿Podría saber que esta bailando usted?

Aiden: ㈴6Twerking.

Raquel: ㈳7Sr. Cupido,no se lo que baila usted pero eso no es twerking,tampoco se que otro tipo de baile es.

Aiden: ㈴6Gracias por la atención,pero gracias,prefiero bailar mi baile inventado.

Jack: ¿Podría usted ponerle un nombre al baile de nuestro amigo?

Raquel: ㈴0(Guiño el ojo a Aiden sin que Jack se enterase) Lo llamare el baile del canguro.

Jack: ㈵0Menuda mierda de nombre...㈷1

Jack,darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho,se tapó la boca rápidamente. Raquel y Aiden estallan a carcajadas.

Raquel: ㈳4㈳4¡Jack!¡El primero en pillar! Desde aquí se acaba el reto.

Aiden: ㈳4㈳4Ala,enviar a Jack algún castigo.

Raquel: ㈳4㈳4Jack,si todos te ponen un castigo,cogeré el más apropiado,y si no me queda claro cual elegir...cojo todos

Jack: (Sarcasmo) ㈵0㈷2㈷5Increible,genial...

Otro reto. Haz un baile sensual pero nin quitarse la ropa, solo la camiseta (*-*) porfissss (Para Jack: Tu tambien haz un baile los 2 juntos)

Raquel: ㈳7Wo...wo...wo...menos mal que yo no.

Jack: ¿Por qué?

Raquel: ㈸6Porque no quiero quitarme la camisa delante de todo el mundo

Aiden: ㈴6No te preocupes,lo haré yo por ti.

Jack: ㈴5Que lindo

Aiden: ㈵0Cállate,por cierto,a ti también te toca.

Jack: ㈷1¿Cómo?

Raquel: ㈴0Sip,también lo debes hacer,al menos que quiera hacer el twerking...

Jack:㈵0㈶9No,no,no,el twerking me parece un baile bulgar.

Aiden: ㈶6¿Y el twerking que bailo yo?

Jack: ㈴5El tuyo es hermoso.

Raquel: ㈵0Bueno dejaros ya de cháchara y comenzar el baile.

Aiden: Vale pero vamos a comenzar el baile así (Jack y Aiden se voltean,luego vuelven ha mirar a la cámara pero estos dos tiene gafas de hielo puestas) ㈴6Hola nenas ¿Queréis un baile sensual? Os daremos uno que no podréis olvidar.

Jack: ㈴6(Se cruza de brazos) Yeah.

Aiden: ㈴6㈵6Nunca olvidareis este baile,repito.

Jack: ㈶1㈴6Yeah.

Aiden: ㈴6㈳8Se lo tendréis que contar a vuestros nietos.

Jack: ㈴6㈴6㈴6㈴6㈴6Yeah mother fucker.

Raquel: ㈸6¿Que narices...? Venga comenzar antes de que me aburra y me duerma aquí de pie.

Aiden: (Este y Jack se quitan las gafas y las tiran al cesped) Vamos venga (se levanta la sudarera un poco para ver la barriga) Esto es tremendamente sexy (Aiden se va levantando la sudadera lentamente,al final de la quita y se la tira en la cara de Jack,este solo ríe negando con la cabeza) ㈴5㈵6Es lo que le hago todas las noches a Jack (Este,se quita la sudadera de la cabeza y se pasa una mano por la cara soltando algunas risas) Ahora tu Jack.

Jack: ㈴6Venga (Se va subiendo las mangas de la sudadera,luego se quita la sudadera sensualmente al igual que Aiden,después la tira por ahí) ¡Taran!

Aiden: ㈴5㈴5Oh Dios mío que atractivo (Aiden abraza de la cintura Jack,luego envía miradas a Jack,este le envía miradas a Aiden y luego estos dos a la cámara)

Raquel: ㈳7¿Que estáis haciendo?

Aiden: ㈴8El imbecil (se separa de Jack) bueno...(se le escapa una risa) ..olvidarlo,ahora yo me voy a poner así (se pone de espaldas,con la espalda mirando a Jack) y tu asi (Aiden coge las manos de Jack y las pone en su cintura) y ahora nos vamos a mover así (Aiden y Jack se movieron lentamente se un lado a otro,Jack con las manos en la cintura de Aiden,este estando de espaldas y sus manos sobre las de Jack)

Jack: ㇸ6Tututu tutururutu (cantando mientras se balanceaba con Aiden de izquierda y derecha,luego este se le une) tutururutu tututu turuturutu.

Raquel: ㈵0Me aburro...

Aiden: ㈵3Yo también.

Jack: ㈴9Y yo,mejor cambio el ritmo.

Jack se agacha para controlar la cadena musilal,pero una mano de Jack aun seguía en la cintura. Se levanta y al darse cuenta que no era la canción que buscaba,vuelve ha agacharse. Al no encontrarla,se acerco más a la cadena musical,haciendo que la mano que anteriormente estaba en la cintura,ahora estaba un poco más abajo y a lo mejor movida un poco a la izquierda,haciendo que Jack tuviera la mano en el trasero de Aiden sin que se diera cuenta, pero Aiden y Raquel si se dan cuenta y no le dicen nada. Aiden mira la mano de Jack sobre su trasero y mira a Raquel casi riéndose.

Aiden: ㈴5㈳7㈷8(Mueve los labios) **Quiere temilla...mi pillín quiere tema conmigo.**

Raquel empieza a reírse pero bajamente para que Jack no la oiga. De repente Aiden para hacer la broma,pone cara de satisfacción. Raquel se ríe de nuevo,intentando contener la risa.

Aiden: ㈴5㈴5㈴5(Habla muy bajo) **Oh si,tu sigue a si Jack,oh si,si,si **(Raquel vuelve a partirse de risa)㈳4㈳4** ¡Azotame Jack!¡Azotame el culo bien fuerte! **(Tanto Aiden como Raquel se parten de risa,al final,Jack quita la mano y eso que no se ha enterado de nada)㈳4㈳4㈶6 **Aw,con lo qe me gustaba a mi...**

Al final Jack se levanta victorioso,y ve a Aiden y a Raquel rojos como tomates por aguantar las risas.

Jack: ㈷9¿Qué pasa?

No aguantan más y estallan a carcajadas.

Jack: ㈵3¿Pero qué pasa?

Aiden: ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4

Raquel: ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4

Jack: ㈴8¿Chicos?

Raquel: ㈳4㈳4㈳4Es que tu Jajajajajaja.

Jack: ㈶4¿Yo qué?

Aiden: ㈳4㈳4㈳4(Se lo iba a decir pero al mirarlo se ríe de nuevo) Tu jajajaj es que jajajaja ¡Ay no puedo Jajajaja!

Raquel: ㈳4㈳4(Antes de estallar de risa de nuevo) ¡TENÍAS TU MANO EN SU TRASERO!¡Jajajajajaja!

Jack: ㈷2¿Enserio?

Aiden asiente partiéndose de risa.

Jack: ㈳7Yo pensaba que era la cadera.

Raquel: ㈳6Jack...el cuerpo humano lo tienees que estudiar...

Aiden: ㈵6㈶0㈴5Puedes practicar conmigo si quieres.

Todos empiezan a reirse de nuevo.

Raquel: ㈳8Madre mía...

* * *

><p>Todos ya pararon de reír pero tenían grandes sonrisas aún. Pero eso si,el reto no ha acabado,así que Jack y Aiden no tenían la sudadera a puestas.<p>

Aiden: Bueno,como el anterior baile era muy aburrido...

Jack: Hemos decidido hacer otro mas movidito...

Así que se dieron la vuelta,con la espalda mirando a la cámara.

Aiden: ㈵8㈴6Cuando quieras hermosa.

Raquel: ㈳6A la de tres...una...dos...¡Tres!

Jack: ㈴3¡Pollito ingles!

Raquel le da a play y suena la canción de LMFAO "I'm sexy and I know it".

Jack y Aiden: ㈴6㈴6ㇶ8ㇶ8(Vuelven ponerse mirando a la camata de un salto. Ahora tenían gafa sde sol puestas) I'm sexy and I know it (Ambos empiezan a bailar)

(Jack)

When I walk on by,girls be looking like danm he fly

I pimp to the beat

Walking on the street with in my new lafreak,yeah

(Aiden)

This is how I roll,animal print,pants out control

This is red foo with the big afro

It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club

(Aiden y Jack)

Girl look at that body aahh

Girl look at that body aahh

Girl look at that body aahh

(Jack)

When I walk in the spot,This is what I see

Everybody spots and they staring at me

(Aiden)

I got passion in my pants

And I ain't afraid to show it

(Aiden y Jack)

I'm sexy and I know it

Raquel: ¡Bravo! jajajaja

* * *

><p>Jack y Aiden habían apagado la cadena de música y se habían puesto las sudaderas.<p>

Raquel: Veng vamos Aid,coge el sobre.

Aiden: (Mientras lo coje) ¿Os imagináis que explota?

Jack: ¿Te imaginas que no?

Aiden: De Lizeth Fire...

que jack y cupido los encuerren en cuartos separados 

Jack y Aiden: ㈸1㈸1㈸1㈸1㈸1㈸1㈸1㈸1

Raquel: ㈳6Dios mío que caras

Aiden: ㈷5¡JACK!

Jack: ㈶7¡AIDEN!

Aiden: ㈷7¡JACKY!

Jack: ㈷7¡AIDY

Raquel: ㈵0¡Dejar de ser tan infantiles! Venga,a vuestros cuartos.

Jack: ㈶4¡Nunca!

Aiden: ㈶6¡Lizeth eres muy cruel!¿¡Que te hemos hecho!?

Raquel: ㈵0¿Empiezo o no hace falta recordarlo?

Jack: ㈸6Mejor no digas nada...

Raquel: Venga vamos...

Aiden y Jack: ¡No!

Raquel: ¿O llamo a Lizeth y os queme hasta que lo hagáis?

Jack: No te atreves...

Raquel: Que no dice,claro que me atrevo.

Jack y Aiden: ㈷2㈷2㈷2㈷2㈷2㈷2㈷2

Raquel: ㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0

Jack y Aiden: ㈸0㈸0㈸0㈸0㈸0㈸0㈸0㈸0㈸0

Raquel: ㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0

Jack y Aiden: No lo hagas...

Raquel: Tranquilos,no se lo diré si lo hacéis...

* * *

><p>Mientras que Jack y Aiden estaban encerrados,Raquel aviso a Lizbeth para hacer un reto. Estas dos continuarían mientras tanto.<p>

lizbeth canta la cancion de this love shinwa  
>dese<span>

Lizbeth: ㈴1Okey,maestra si es amable,dale caña.

Raquek: ㈳6Por supuesto.

The Red Light meomchwobeorin sigan sok neomanui hyanggi  
>Kkaeji anheul kkumgyeolcheoreom jeomjeom deo ppajyeodeureo<p>

The Green Light michyeobeorin nan neoege jiljuhalkka  
>Teojil deutan simjangsorin neoegeman ttwigo isseo<p>

Like Satellites And Shootings Stars taeyangeul bon byeolcheoreom  
>Ni juwireul dolgo dora tteugeowodo dagaga<br>Neol machimnae angoseo [All](Holding Your Heart) nunbusige taolla

We live for this love (nanana nana nanana)  
>We live for this love (nanana nana nanana)<br>We live for this love

The firelight bultabeorin nunbiche gachin sungan  
>Nal kkaewo jul han beonui kiseu on sesangeul da gajil geot gata<p>

Like Satellites And Shootings Stars kkochipeul bon beolcheoreom  
>Ni juwireul dolgo dora geochimeobsi dagaga<br>Neol machimnae angoseo (Holding Your Heart) jeo nopi nara olla

We live for this love (nanana nana nanana)  
>We live for this love (nanana nana nanana)<br>We live for this love

I can't get enough  
>I can''t get off of your love<br>Nan neoui sarang eobsineun mot sara jungdokdoeneun geol  
>Nun kkamppak hal sai I'm by your side ip matchwobomyeon I Feel so high<p>

(We live for this love)

Neoraneun solar system ane naneun shooting star kkeullyeoga geobuhal su eomneun black hole  
>It's automatic systematic in this universe nege ikkeullyeoga geobu hal su eomneun black hole<p>

Everytime I Count 1 2 3  
>Uril dulleossan segyega meomchuji<br>Dugeundaen biteue matchugo

We live for this love (Everytime I Count 1 2 3)  
>We live for this love (urin kkeuteobsi sarangeul kkumkkuji)<br>We live for this love

Kkumsogedo kkaeeonado eonjena gyeote isseo  
>Duryeowo ma nae son jaba naega neol jikyeojulge<p>

Raquel: ㈳6Lizbeth like a boss.

Lizbeth: ㈴6Yeah people!

Raquel: ¿Vamos a ver como les va a nuestros queridos chicos?

Lizbeth: Si vamos.

* * *

><p>Lizbeth y Raquel se dirigieron a las habitaciones en las que habían encerrado a Aiden y a Jack por separado. Primero fueron a la de Jack.<p>

Raquel: ¡Jack!

Lizbeth: ¡Ya puedes salir!

Jack: ㈵0㈶4¡Ejem!¡Sois vosotras las que me habéis encerrado desde fuera!

Raquel: ㈳7Uih,lo había olvidado.

Lizbeth: ㈳8Trae,que le abro yo.

Lizbeth,al abrirle a Jack,este sale sin decirle nada y esta se queda con cara de "¿Qué carajo?¿Ni un saludo?" Raquek entonces se ríe de la cara de Lizbeth y Jack mira extrañado a la cámara Raquel.

Jack: ¿Qué pasa?

Raqyel: ㈳6㈳6㈳6Creo que deberías saludar a alguien.

Jack: ㈷9¿A quién? (Raquel señala con la mirada a Lizbeth. Jack al voltearse,la encuentra con cara de "Ya era hora chico") ㈳7oh,hola Copo de nieve (mira otra vez a la cámara) ahora a por Aiden (Jack se va corriendo)

Lizbeth: ㈶4Madre mía...al Aiden cuando lo coja (cierra la puerta de un portazo) le voy a mandar a freír esparragos en la edad de hielo.

Raquel: ㈳6㈳6㈳6

* * *

><p>Ahora estaban en la otra habitación,donde Aiden estaba encerrado.<p>

Jack: ㈴5㈳6¿¡Amor mío sigues ahí!?

Aiden: Hombre...no me he movido,estoy encerrado...

Lizbeth: Creo que deberiamos dejarle ahí encerrado,mañana le abrimos.

Raquel: ㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6

Aiden: ¡Oye!¡Qué te he oído chiquilla!¡Qué tengo sentido del oído!

Lizbeth: Desgraciadamente si.

Raquel: ㈶1㈶1㈶1㈶1㈶1㈶1㈶1㈶1㈶1

Lizbeth: ㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8

Jack: No les hagas caso Aid,vamos ha abrirte (Jack intenta abrirle pero no puede,le un empujón a la puerta pero tampoco se abre)

Raquel: Vamos ábrele.

Jack: ㈷2No puedo.

Lizbeth: ㈷1¿Enserio?

Jack: ㈸0Enserio...¡Aiden!

Aiden: ㈷5¿¡Qué!?

Jack: ㈷2¡Dale patadas a la puerta y yo estiro de ella!

Aiden: ¡Okey!

Se oyen las patadas que da Aiden a la puerta,mientras que Jack tiraba de ella.

Lizbeth: ㈴3El que rompa la puerta se lo dice a Kim.

Raquel: ㈴7La van a romper entre los dos así que...

Aiden: ㈷5¡Socorro!

Jack: ㈸0¡Ya te saco Aiden!

Raquel: (Habla muy bajo para que sólo Lizbeth la oiga)㈴7 **Yo he cerrado la puerta.**

Lizbeth: (Habla en voz baja)㈳8㈳8 **¿Tu?**

Raquel: ㈴3**Sip ¿Querías ayuda? Ahí la tienes.**

Lizbeth: ㈶0**Bien hecho**

Jack: ㈶4Oye que os he oído.

Raquel: ㈳6Oh no.

Lizbeth: ㈳8Nos pillaron.

Finalmente se abre la puerta y Aiden sale.

Aiden: ¡Sigo vivo! (sacude a Jack de los hombros) ¡Estoy vivo!

Lizbeth: ㈵0Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Aiden: ㈳7Es que me gusta ser un poco exagerado.

* * *

><p>Ahora Lizbeth y Aiden ya se habían ido. Solo quedaban Jack y Raquel. Ahora mismito,Jack estaba subido en una rama del Manzano que tenian en el jardín del templo.<p>

Jack: Hol-¡Aahhh! (Jack se cayo de la rama,cayendo de espaldas en el césped. Raquel se acerca mas a Jack y lo graba en el suelo tumbado) ㈳7Auh...bueno...antes de morirme aquí,tengo que decir varias cosas: la primera,hacer preguntas a Bunny,a Bitch,a mi y a Raquel y ponernos retos como siempre; segundo,Lizeth,la pregunta que iba dirigida a Bitch será contestada en el siguiente cap,no te preocupes; tercero-

Raquel: ㈴0Ponerle castigos a Jack,un castigo cada uno,el que mejor nos parezca lo ponemos y si no...cojemos todos.

Jack: ㈶4Cuarto; te odio Raquel por eso saldrás mañana a la vista te todos; quinto,gracias por reír y aguantarnos un cap más; y sexto,por si queréis pasaros a ver Kimy hizo un fanfic especial Halloween,se llama Noche Varonil,ahi es donde todos nos asustamos y gritamos como nenas;㈳6ahora me voy a morir aqui,hasta la próxima.

Raquel: ㈴1Bye!

Jack: ㈳7Creo que me voy a morir de verdad.

Raquel: ㈵0Igual de exagerado que Aiden.


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Aiden frito para Navidad?

En el Polo Norte,en una habitación...

Pitch fue esta vez el que le cogió la cámara a Raquel. Ya se hacia una costumbre entre los chicos en cogerle la cámara a Raquel sin permiso. Bitch al cogerle la cámara a Raquel,fue con Kim al Polo Norte,ya que no podía ir sin ella,si lo hacía,le echarían a patadas seguramente. Al llegar,se encontraron con Jack,Aiden,Norte y a Bunny. Así que mientras que Aiden,Jack,Bunny y Pitch hacían una especie de "Reunión varonil",Kim y Norte fueron a la cocina a beber chocolate caliente. El grupito varonil se dirigió a una habitación que les había ofrecido Norte. Ahora mismo,Jack estaba sentado en una mesa,Bunny apoyado en la pared,Bitch sentado en el borde de la cama,mientras que Aiden estaba de pie en medio de la habitación. Pitch en ese momento empezó a grabar con la cámara de Raquel.

Pitch: (Enfocando a Jack) Bueno Jack ¿Puedes decirle al publico lo que hacemos aquí?

Jack: Okey,estamos aquí pues para reunirnos y luego pues...nos iremos a contestar preguntas...❤️❤️vuestras sexies preguntas.

Bunny: Yo no se que hace Aiden aquí,si a el no le toca contestar.

Aiden: Estoy aquí porque...(se sienta al lado de Bunny) ㈴6Porque soy muy sexy.

Bunny: ¿Por ese motivo? Que tontería.

Aiden: ㈴3㈴3㈴3ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0Es broma,estoy aquí por las galletas de la Sra. Claus.

Jack: ㈳6㈳6¿Estas aquí por galletas?

Aiden: ㈴3㈴3㈴3Claro,ademas,me gustan la de pepitas de chocolate.

Pitch: Chico.

Aiden: ¿Que?

Pitch: ¿Le dices algo al público?

Aiden: Por favor,claro que si...¡Hola Sin plumas! Estoy aquí con Jack (señala a Bunny) con Pitch (señala a Jack) y con Bunny (señala a Pitch)

Jack: ㈶1㈶1㈶1Confundió los nombres,los confundió,aahh.

Aiden: Además,como no sabriais quien es esta cool persona (señala a Jack,se levanta,se sienta en la mesa junto a el y empieza a acariciarle el cabello a Jack) esta hermosa persona,que me gana la mayoria de las veces en peleas de bolas de nieve,esta sexy person

Jack empieza a frotarle el brazo a Aiden,luego este y Jack se miran. Jack va subiendo la mano hasta llegar al cuello.

Aiden: ㈸6㈸6...¿Que estas pretendiendo?

Jack: ㈴0㈴0Nada...

Despues de enviarse miradas,Jack con rapidez sube la mano a la cabeza de Aiden y empieza a revolverle los cabellos. Aiden,como no le gusta que le hagan eso,da un empujon a Jack para alejarlo. Jack termino por caerse de la mesa,pero igualmente reía,mientras que Aiden,sentado en la mesa,se peinaba a si mismo.

Aiden: ㈶4㈶4Traidor...

Jack: ㈳8㈳8㈳8Es que no puedo evitarlo.

Pitch: Chiquillo.

Aiden: ¿Qué pasa?

Bunny: Un burro por tu casa...nah,mentira.

Pitch: Un pajarito me ha dicho que cantas.

Jack: Espérate,no solo cantar,también bailar.

Bunny: Y fumarse algo para que este asi.

Aiden: ㈴6㈴6㇮2㇭4㇭3㇮4㇭7No,no,no,yo no fumo ni bebo,soy saludable,hay que cuidarse.

Bunny: Pues si estas haciendo la dieta,comer galletas no te va a servir.

Pitch: ¿Nos cantas algo Aiden?

Jack: Y que nos baile también.

Aiden: Mmmmm no se...¿Vais a grabarlo?

Bunny: Hoooombreee,claro que si.

Pitch: ㈴0Tranquilo no lo vamos a enseñar a NADIE (mentira completamente)

Jack: Vamos,vamos,no te preocupes.

Aiden: Venga vale (coge una larga cinta) ¿Preparados?

Bunny: Sip.

Jack: Adelante

Pitch: Ci :3

Aiden: Vale...una...doz...trez :3

(hace la cinta un nudo y hace como si fuera un micrófono)

If only you knew  
>The shimmer for you<br>Oh the very feel of it  
>I'm hooked on your line<br>Under your spell  
>Your love is king<p>

(le da vueltas a la cinta,y los demás empiezan a tener pequeñas risas)

You colour me gold  
>And now that you know<br>Baby you've got all of me  
>I'm hooked on your line<br>You're under my skin  
>I need your touch<p>

(desenreda la cinta y usa la cinta como comba)

So why don't you thrill me  
>Like you did before<br>Why don't you give me  
>A little bit more<br>Why don't you call me  
>Start hittin' me up<br>Hittin' me up  
>Hittin' me up<br>Give me your love

(tira la cinta lejos)

Got it all, so hot  
>And it feels so good<br>I couldn't ever get enough  
>You've got the good stuff, good stuff<p>

(se va por la puerta,las risas de los demás empiezan a ser mas seguidas)

Cupid boy  
>When we touch<br>I'm in heaven in your arms

(aparece Aiden bailando yendo de izquierda a derecha enfrente de la puerta,los demás empiezan a reírse mas que antes)

Fire me up  
>The way you love<br>Feels like heaven in your arms

(Se desliza)

Bunny: ¡Eoooooooo!

Jack: Jajajajajajaja

Sky rocket to Mars  
>Straight through to your heart<p>

(por la puerta se ve que tira la cinta al otro lado y se desliza de nuevo)

Every time we touch  
>I'm shootin' the stars<p>

(aparece corriendo a otro lado)

Luego viene a entrar a la habitación de nuevo con la cinta en las manos. Una vez ahi dentro have una reverencia,y Jack,Bunny y Pitch aplauden (bueno,Bitch no del todo porque el era el que estaba grabando)

Jack: (Silva) Woohoo ¡Ese es mi chico! Jajajajaja

Bunny: Yo aplaudo porque no quiero sentirme único.

Jack: ¿Eres un forever alone?

Bunny: No,eso lo eres tu...es broma.

Pitch: Aiden.

Aiden: ¿Qué?

Pitch: ㈶1㈶1¡Únete a mi!¡Amor y oscuridad en el mundo!

Bunny: ㈳7㈳7¿Amor y oscuridad?

Jack: ㈳8㈳8WTF!? Eso eso suena a que en el mundo va aver mucho...tiqui triqui ya sabéis lo que digo.

Aiden: ¿Por qué?¿Qué significa eso?

Bunny: A ver tio,la mayoría de las parejas,cuando van ha hacer sus cosas,normalmente apagan la luz y hacen lo que tengan que hacer.

Aiden: ¿Por qué?

Pitch: ㈷5㈷5¡Y yo que se!¡Se supone que la oscuridad debería de dar miedo!¡No ser una maniobra para...para...para esas cosas!

Bunny: ㈳6㈳6La gente de hoy en día

Jack: ㈶1㈶1㈶1Jajaja ya te digo.

Aiden: ㈴7㈴6Yo se lo que hacen...mmmmmm oh yeah...

Pitch: ㈷5㈷5¡Aiden chiquillo!

Aiden: ㈳8㈳8Jajajajaja ¿Qué?

* * *

><p>En el templo,en el salón...<p>

Bunny,Bitch y Jack sentados en el sofá. Jack en el medio,Bunny a su izquierda y Pitch a su derecha.

Jack: ㈴6㈴6Hooooola chicos,estamos aquí con ¡CANGURO!

Bunny: ㈶4㈶4NO empieCES hijo de tu maDRE que te trajo al munDO.

Jack: Bueno...aquí aquí esta Bicth

Pitch: (este esta moviendo los dedos indice arriba abajo) mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu :3

Bunny: ㈵3㈵3㈵3¿Que le pasa a este?

Jack: Esta traumado.

Bunny: ¿De qué?

Raquel: Luego te contamos.

Jack: ㈴0㈴0Raaaaaqueeeeeel...

Rauqel: ㈸6㈸6¿Siiiiiiiii?

Jack: ㈴0㈴0Siiiiieeeeentaaaaateeeee

Bunny: ㈴0㈴0Eeeeessstassss obligadaaaaa...

Rauqel: ㈷1㈷1¿Tu también?

Jack: ㈴0㈴0Le soborne para que me ayudara.

Raquel: ㈶4㈶4Hijo de tu madre...

Bunny: Vamos Raquel,si no pasa nada,no te vas a morir por salir,venga ven,si quieres siéntate aqui a mi lado para no estar al lado de estos tontos.

Jack: ㈵0㈵0A lo mejor el tonto eres tu.

Pitch: Mimu eso lo oí mimu yo no soy tonto mimu soy retrasado que es diferente mimu :3

Raquel: ㈸6㈸6¿Como?

Bunny: Sea lo que hicieseis con el...le ha afectado bastante.

Jack: Venga Raquel.

Raquel: ㈶4Noup.

Bunny: ㇶ8ㇶ8(cantando) Raqueeeel,Raqueeeel,Raqueeeeel.

Raquel: ㈶4㈶4Que no.

Jack: Venga vamos,que no pasa nada,además,lo prometistes

Raquel: Aaayyy...vale (finalmente,se sienta en el sofa,dejándose ver por la cámara) ¿Contentos?

Pitch: Mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu...ci :3

Bunny: Black lo dijo por nosotros.

Jack: Bueno,Raquel,empieza tu ¡Lanza las preguntas!

Raquel: (coge un puñado de papelitos y los lanza al aire) ¡Lluvia de preguntas!

Jack: ㈶1㈶1¡Wooohooo!

Bunny: ㈳6㈳6Cielos,no me traje el paraguas.

Pitch: ㈴2㈴2㈴2¡Mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu!

Raquel: La primera/primero es...Lizbeth Snow.

Hello family. Hi cuñado bunny . Hi queridos aiden y jack

Bunny: Hola Lizbeth.

Pitch: Mimu mimu hola mimu me traumaron mimu mimu.

Jack: Hola linda,Aiden no esta aquí ahora pero le mandare saludos tuyos.

bunny  
>Oye cuando es el cumple de aster tu pequeño ya que le tengo su regalo listi?<span>

Bunny: Los cumple...el 12 de Marzo.

Pitch  
>abuelo marceline quiere joder a valentin y te pide permiso para acerlo se lo consede?<span>

Jack: Enserio...¿quien cojines (¿cojines?) es Valentin? (Suena a San Valentín) ¿Qué le pasa a ese con Lizbeth?

Raquel: ㈵0㈵0Los celos ya tardaron en salir.

Pitch: Okey,le doy permiso.

Jack: ㈶4㈶4Espero que lo mate de una hostia.

Bunny: Wo Black,hablas normal ¿Y eso?

Pitch: ㈴3㈴3㈴3El retraso se me fue por un rato.

Kim  
>oye recuerdas a mi primo louis mejor conocido como jack. O. Later?<br>Me ha invitado a una cita esta noche y no se que ponerme me ayudarias?

Raquel: Kimy no esta aquí,pero de seguro que ella aceptaría ayudarte,y tambien diria que te ayudaría ha escoger.

Jack  
>Sabias que tienes q enseñar a tus hijos a controlar sus poderes?<span>

Jack: Claro,ahora que lo pienso,podrian venirse a traer nevadas.

Tus hijos dicen q cuando les enseñaras y mas tu gemelo jack junior?

Jack: Que no se preocupen,les ensare pronto.

Pitch,Raquel,Bunny: ㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8¡Enseñare!

Bunny: ¿Jack que te pasa con las palabras hoy?

Raquel: ¡Diccionario por favor!

Pitch: ¡Mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu!

Jack: ¡No se! Jajaja.

Pitch: Mimu ¿Quién va ahora? Mimu.

Jack: Vamos a ver...Lizeth Fire.

Hola a todos estas son mis preguntas...

Raquel: ㈳5㈳5¡Hooola Liz!

Bunny: ❤️❤️Hola Flamita.

Pitch: ㇲ6㉄4㈍7㈍8Bunny se droga.

Raquel: ㈷2㈷2¿¡Cómo!?

Jack: ㈸0㈸0㈸0Raquel alejate del conejo yonki.

Bunny: ㈶5㈶5¿¡Pero qué dices!?¿¡A ti que se te metio en la cabeza!?

Pitch: Mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu (se levanta,se pone detras del sofá y se deja caer al suelo)

Bunny: ㈵0㈵0Creo que el yonki eres tu Black.

Jack: Bitch venga,levántate que tienes que contestar preguntas que te hicieron en el cap anterior.

Pitch: (Se levanta y se sienta en el sofa como antes) Okey.

Pitch.  
>Abuelo lo mas posible ayudame a desaserme de maki?<span>

Pitch: Mimu mimu...ci :3

Abuelo me dejarias dormir en tu cama,esque me pelee con bunny por culpa de maki?

Pitch: Mimu mimu...nnnnnnci :3

Jack: Yo creo que no peleasteis por eso,yo creo que fue por las drogas que toma Buns.

Bunny: ㈶5㈶5¡Qué no soy un drogadicto!¡El drogadicto es él! (Señala a Pitch)

Raquel: Tranqui tio,solo fue una broma.

A quien prefieres mas como nieta a lizbeth o a mi?

Pitch: A las dos os quiero por igual...mimu mimu mimu :3

Jack: Ahora con las preguntas presentes.

Raquel  
>ya tengo tu habitacion lista solo dile a kim q ire por ti?<span>

Raquel: Oki Dokky se lo diré.

Bunny: ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

Raquel: Eso parece.

Le podrias decir a kim q me firme un papel para que puedas venir para aca?

Raquel: Claro,se lo dire también.

Jack: ¿Enserio hace falta una autorizacion para que te puedas ir?

Bunny: Sabiendo como es Kim...

Pitch: Mimu mimu mimu...

Bunny: ¿Tan mal le habéis dejado de la cabeza a Black?

Jack  
>Encerio te gusta mas cupido que mi hermana?<span>

Jack: ¿Como?¿De verdad piensas que estoy coladito por Aiden? Jajajaja ya va otro,lo que hacemos es solo para divertirnos,son bromas que nos gastamos,por ejemplo,lo de que me viola todas las noches,eso es mentira,jajaja solo lo dice como una broma ¿Y recuerdas lo que dijo en el primer capítulo al comenzar a contestar preguntas,en el final? Pues también era mentira,no se tiraría a los 16,ni haría un trio ni nada de eso,solo dice esas cosas para divertir a la gente,él es muy bromista y divertido,al igual que yo.

Soy capas de quemarte si pude quemar a bunny te podre quemar a ti tambien?

Jack: ㈴6㈴6㈴7㈴7Por favor...

Raquel: ㇶ8ㇶ8(Cantando) ¡This boy is on fireeeeee!

Pitch: ㇸ6ㇸ6(Hace el instrumental de la cancion que canta Raquel) ¡Mimu mimimu mumumu mumi!Yeah!

Cupido  
>que le viste a jack ?<span>

Jack: Lo siento,Aiden,no esta aquí pero en el siguiente cap si viene- (aparece Aiden corriendo,sé pone de rodillas en frente de Jack) ¿Aiden?¿No estabas con-?

Aiden: ¡Tengo que preguntarte una cosa!

Bunny: ¿Qué coño...?

Raquel: WTF...?

Pitch: Mimumi...?

Jack: Ay madre...¿Quién te envía?

Aiden: Dimitri y JJ.

Jack: ㈵0㈵0Me lo imaginaba.

Bunny: Esto es muy tipico,es como cuando los hermanos mayores envian al hermano pequeño a preguntar a sus mayores.

Raquel: ¿Y eso por qué lo hacen?

Bunny: Para no llevarse el sermon.

Jack: Se lo van a llevar igualmemte...

Pitch: ¿Cómo es qué sabes eso?

Bunny: Porque me lo hacían de pequeño...

Raquel: ¡Buns fue víctima!

Aiden: Qué si,qué si,pobrecito,es qué tengo prisa.

Jack: ¿Cuál es SU pregunta?

Aiden: (Se la dice en el oído y luego se separa) ¿Y bien?¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Jack: ¡Pues claro que no! Pero antes ¿Sabes lo qué significa lo qué te han dicho qué preguntes...verdad?

Aiden: No...¿Qué es un antro?

Todos se miran inseguros excepto Raquel y Aiden. Los mayores deciden no contarselo a ninguno de los dos ¿Cómo lo decidieron? A base de miradas.

Pitch: ㈳7㈳7Mejor no lo sepais.

Jack: ㈳7㈳7Lo sabrás cuando tengas...18 años.

Aiden: ¡Nunca tendré 18!

Bunny: Pues nunca lo sabrás.

Aiden: (Se levanta) Bueno ya me voy,continuar con las preguntas.

Jack: ¡Espera! (Le ahora de la muñeca)

Aiden: ¿Qué?

Jack: Dos cosas: la primera,tu madre te manda saludos;la segunda,te han hecho una pregunta,si no te importa contéstala.

Aiden: Vale pero rápido que tengo prisa.

Jack: Okey...

Cupido  
>que le viste a jack?<span>

Aiden: De todo,me voy,adiós (se va por la puerta,dejando a todos confundidos)

Bunny: Yo espera una respuesta más larga...

Raquel: Si...y que la explicara un poco...

Pitch: Mimu mimu mimu...no entendí :3

Jack: Yo...no se...

Aiden entra corriendo y mira a la cámara,dejando a los demás aun mas confundidos.

Aiden: No interpretéis mal...si hace falta luego explico pera ahora tengo prisa...(se va,luego vuelve y mira a la cámara) no. Interpretéis. Mal (Se va de nuevo,pero vuelve) ¡Hola madre!¡Te quiero! (Le manda un beso y se va,esta vez definitivamente se va,se va,se va)

Raquel: Okey...

* * *

><p>En la madriguera de canguro...<p>

Bunny,Bitch,Jack y Raquel estaban junto a Lizeth. Enfrente de ellos había una roca y encima de esta un bol de cristal con retos.

Bunny: Ya estamos aquí.

Jack: Sip.

Bunny: ㈶1㈶1Con el traumado retrasado...

Pitch: Jiji Ci :3

Bunny: ㈴5㈴5Con mi querida flamita...

Lizeth: Aja.

Bunny: ㈵0㈵0Con el mariposon...

Aiden: ㈶5㈶5¿¡Qué!?¿¡Cómo me dijiste!?

Bunny: Gay,te llame gay.

Aiden: ㈶5㈶5¡No soy gay!

Raquel: Aiden no se le ve ni de lejos gay.

Jack: Basta.

Lizeth: ㈵0㈵0Por Mim...

Pitch: Vamos a ver,tu no eres gay,Bunny,tu no eres un yonki (tal vez) ¿Así que queréis hacer el favor de juzgar al otro?

Lizeth: ㈸6㈸6¿Cómo que "tal vez"?

Bunny: ㈶5㈶5¡No me drogo!

Jack: ㈵0㈵0No te pongas así,solo fue una broma.

Aiden: Eso,se nota que no tienes sentido del humor.

Bunny: Ya pues me partiré de risa cuando te vea en la camilla herido.

Aiden: Atrevete...

Jack: Aiden no retes,Bunny no des palizas.

Raquel: Creo que cogere un papelito mientras estos pelean...de Lizbeth Snow.

En ese momento paran todos de pelearse.

Lizeth  
>Besa a bunny y que aster tome foto<span>

Lizeth: Puuuuuuf...eso esta fácil.

Bunny: ¿Nos besamos ya o cómo?

Pitch: ¿Ya tienes ganas de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta?

Bunny: ¿Qué? Claro que no...es sólo que...em...

Lizeth: Venga olvídalo.

Jack: Antes de nada,Aster no esta,así que...oteo tendra que hechar foto.

Pitch: Se dice otro,no oteo...

Raquel: ¡Yo!

Lizeth: ¿Tu quieres?

Raquel: ¡Siiip!

Bunny: Okey,agarrala (le lanza una cámara de fotos y Raquel la coge)

Raquel: Okey a la de tres...una...dos...¡tres! (Hecha la foto a Bunny y a Lizeth)

Aiden: ¡Pal Facebook!

Bunny: ¿Repetimos?

Lizeth: Si quieres...

Pitch: Mimu mimu mimu...se quedo con ganas.

Jack: ¿Os morreais ahora o luego?

Lizeth: Mejor luego.

los reto a cantar y bailar la cancion de shinhwa this love

Jack: Okey vayamos.

[Aiden] The Red Light meomchwobeorin sigan sok neomanui hyanggi [Jack] Kkaeji anheul kkumgyeolcheoreom jeomjeom deo ppajyeodeureo

[Raquel] The Green Light michyeobeorin nan neoege jiljuhalkka  
>[Lizeth] Teojil deutan simjangsorin neoegeman ttwigo isseo<p>

[Aiden] Like Satellites And Shootings Stars taeyangeul bon byeolcheoreom  
>[Lizeth] Ni juwireul dolgo dora tteugeowodo dagaga<br>[Pitch] Neol machimnae angoseo [All](Holding Your Heart) [Pitch] nunbusige taolla

[Bunny] We live for this love [All] (nanana nana nanana)  
>We live for this love (nanana nana nanana)<br>We live for this love

[Aiden] The firelight bultabeorin nunbiche gachin sungan  
>[Raquek] Nal kkaewo jul han beonui kiseu on sesangeul da gajil geot gata<p>

[Pitch] Like Satellites And Shootings Stars kkochipeul bon beolcheoreom  
>[Bunny] Ni juwireul dolgo dora geochimeobsi dagaga<br>[Lizeth] Neol machimnae angoseo [All] (Holding Your Heart) [Lizeth] jeo nopi nara olla

[All] We live for this love (nanana nana nanana)  
>We live for this love (nanana nana nanana)<br>We live for this love

[Aiden] I can't get enough  
>I can''t get off of your love<br>Nan neoui sarang eobsineun mot sara jungdokdoeneun geol  
>Nun kkamppak hal sai I'm by your side ip matchwobomyeon I Feel so high<p>

[All](We live for this love)

[Rauqel] Neoraneun solar system ane naneun shooting star kkeullyeoga geobuhal su eomneun black hole  
>It's automatic systematic in this universe nege ikkeullyeoga geobu hal su eomneun black hole<p>

[All] Everytime I Count 1 2 3  
>Uril dulleossan segyega meomchuji<br>Dugeundaen biteue matchugo

We live for this love (Everytime I Count 1 2 3)  
>We live for this love (urin kkeuteobsi sarangeul kkumkkuji)<br>We live for this love

[Lizeth] Kkumsogedo kkaeeonado eonjena gyeote isseo  
>[Bunny]Duryeowo ma nae son jaba naega neol jikyeojulge<p>

Pitch: ¡Yeah!

Jack: ¡Woooohoooo!¡No hay quien te escuche!

Pitch: ¡Lo se!¡Yeah baby!

Raquel: Bien ahora retos de Lizeth Fire...

Lizeth: Hey son mis retos...prepárate Aiden..

Aiden: ¿Eh?

Retos  
>Que raquel ignore a cupido <span>

Jack: Eso tendrá que ser en otro capítulo.

Lizeth: Y por que si se puede saber...

Jack: Nos queda poquito para terminar,en el que le toque a Aiden estar lo hará.

Aiden: ¿Cómo...?¿Raquel tendrá que ignorarme?

Lizeth: Tu lo has dicho y oído.

y que encierren a este cupido en un cuarto llego de fuego que hice especialmente para torturarlo...

Raquel: ㈷2㈷2¿¡Que!?

Pitch: ㈸1㈸1㈸1¡Mimu mimu mimu!

Jack: ㈶5㈶5㈶5¡Para ya con el jodido mimu!

Pitch: ㈸1㈸1㈸1(Se va corriendo a una roca cercana) ¡Mimi mimi mimi mimi mimi!

Aiden: ㈷5㈷5㈷5WTF!?¿¡Estas loca!?¿¡En que piensas tu!?¿¡Convertirme en pavo frito!?

Lizeth: ㈵0㈵0¿Algún problema?

Aiden: ㈵4㈵4㈵4㈵4¡Demasiados diría yo!

Rauqel: Creo,sinceramente,que te pasaste un poquitín.

Jack: ¿¡Poquitin!?¿¡Acaso has visto lo que le ha retado!?¡Que se encierre en una habitación llena de fuego!¡Va a salir ardiendo!

Raquel: Esperar,esperar,ha dicho que ese fuego es especial,así que no le hará daño,solo le dará calor...¿Verdad Lizeth? Dínoslo para estar seguros.

Lizeth: Lo dire en el siguiente cap,en las preguntas tal vez.

Pitch: (Vuelve con ellos) No hay mas retos ¿Qué hacemos?

Raquel: Pues como no podemos hacer ninguno de los dos,ya que uno no se podrá hacer por perdida de tiempo,y el otro por inseguridad,que en verdad necesitamos saber si ese fuego no quema,si lo hace no lo podremos hacer,Kim no quiere heridos,y seguramente ninguno quiera heridos.

Jack: Haremos dos retos para compensar los otros dos.

Aiden: ¿Y que retos serán?

Pitch: Que tal...¿Cantar todos algo?

Jack: No...ya lo hemos hecho,aunque no me importaria hacerlo de nuevo.

Aiden: Y a mi tampoco me importa.

Pitch: Pues el primer reto cantar ¿Y el segundo?

Raquel: Que tal...¿El reto del desayuno?

Lizeth: ¿Qué reto es ese?

Bunny: Uno tiene que tumbarse en el suelo con la boca abierta,mientras que otro le hecha cereales y leche en la boca,si aguanta gana,y si escupe pierde,o por lo menos lo he entendido así.

Lizeth: Okey me sirve.

Aiden: Vengia (¿¡Vengia!?¿¡Qué pasa con las palabras hoy!?) entonces Jack y yo cantamos ¿No?

Raquel: Sip,la canción que queráis.

Jack: ㈴7㈴7Aiden...

Aiden: ㈳5㈳5¿Si...?

Jack: ㈴7㈴7¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Aiden: ㈴6㈴6Posiblemente si...

Jack: ㈴3㈴3㈴3¿Pues a qué esperamos?

[Jack] When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he's fly,  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah!<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
>It's Redfoo with the big afro,<br>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo

[Aiden] Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body  
>[Jack] I work out.<br>[Aiden] Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body  
>[Jack] I work out.<p>

[Los dos] When I walk in the spot, this is what I see (ok).  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me,<br>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it.

I'm Sexy and I Know It  
>I'm Sexy and I Know It<br>I'm Sexy and I Know It.

[Aiden] When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off,  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks, (what?)<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go,  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous,<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service. (watch)

[Aiden] Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body  
>[Jack] I work out.<br>[Aiden] Girl look at that body  
>Girl look at that body<br>Girl look at that body  
>[Jack] I work out.<p>

Raquel: ㇸ5ㇸ5ㇸ5(Silva)

Bunny: ㈳6㈳6Wooho.

Pitch: ㈴2㈴2Ciiiiiiii :3

Lizeth: Estuvo bien,ahora el reto del desayuno a Aiden.

Aiden: Venga vamos.

* * *

><p>Un rato después en la cocina de la guarida de Norte...<p>

Estaba Aiden sentado en el suelo,mientras que Bunny,Jack,Bitch,Lizeth estaban de pie junto a Norte que estaba sentado en una silla y Raquel,llevaba la cámara y grababa con ella. En la mesa había un jarron lleno de leche y una bol de cereales.

Norte: Espero que limpieis luego lo que ensucieis.

Jack: Por favor Norte...

Bunny: Claro que vamos a limpiarlo...

Aiden: Todos somos muy limpios.

Pitch: Mimu mimu mimu Orejotas se droga mimu mimu mimu.

Norte: ¿Qué Bunny se droga? Imposible...

Raquel: No le hagas caso Norte.

Lizeth: Segun Jack,Aiden y Raquel,le traumatizaron,si dice cosas como esa ya sabes porque es.

Norte: Eso explica todo,y lo del mimu.

Aiden: Exacto,además,cuando Pitch esté en su forma traumatizada y retrasada,lo llamare...Mimu.

Bunny: No te lo has pensado ni dos veces.

Jack: Esa estuvo facil.

Lizeth: Bueno empecemos,Aiden ya sabes que hacer.

Aiden: Okey (Se tumba en el suelo)

Norte: ¿Qué le vais ha hacer?

Raquel:Vamos ha darle de desayunar.

Bunny con el bol de cereales,los hecha en la boca de Aiden,este tose dejando caer algunos cereales de su boca. Luego Pitch,que con la mirada no prometía ser cuidadoso,le echo la leche en la boca. Aiden,no aguanto,así que mientras Pitcj le echaba la leche,Aiden la escupio junto a los cereales de su boca,haciendo que el suelo se manchara al igual que su cara. Después de que pasara eso,Aiden empezó a reírse al igual que los demás.

Aiden: ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4Jajajajajaja ¡Ay!¡Se me ha metido en la oreja! (Cae un cereal de su oreja) jajajaja madre mía.

Jack: ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4¡Que aproveche! Jajajaja

Norte: ㈳4㈳4Muy bien...jejeje ahora hacer el favor de limpiarlo jejeje (Se va)

Jack ayuda a Aiden a levantarse,porque al ver que este no se podia levantar con las risas,vio que a Aiden se le sería imposible parar.

Raquel: ¿Ahora quien lo limpia?

Lizeth: ¿Que tal si lo hace Mimu?

(Definición de Mimu: Pitch Black en modo traumado y retrasado)

Bunny: ㈳8㈳8¡Mimu!

Pitch:Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi :3

Aiden: ㈳5㈳5㈳5㈳5¿Puedes limpiar eso por favor?

Pitch: Jijijiji ci :3

Lizeth: ㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6Pues aquí tienes (Le da una escoba)

Pitch: Mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu mimu :3 (coge la escoba y empieza a limpiar el charco)

Jack: Gracias Mimu.

Pitch: Ci :3

* * *

><p>En la sala del globo...<p>

se encontraban Jack,Aiden y Raquel. Esta se encontaba grabando a Jack y a Aiden,haciendo de camara como de costumbre. Jack estaba sentado en una mesa y Aiden comía cereales con leche,sentado en una mesa junto a Jack.

Jack: Bueno chicos,para el siguiente cap,preguntar a Bunny,BJ,Tooth,Norte,Sandy y a Raquel como de costumbre. También enviarles retos,y Lizeth,necesitamos saber si ese fuego es seguro,si solo hará que Aiden tenga calor,si ese fuego quema no lo podremos hacer,no queremos heridos.

Aiden: Yo no se si es que quiere hacerme pavo frito...(toma una cuchara de cereal)

Raquel: Para servirte en Navidad.

Jack: ㈳7㈳7㈳7㈳7㈳7¿Te imaginas? Lizeth llega con una bandeja de plata con tapa el día de Navidad y dice al llegar "¡Esta noche comemos Aiden frito!"

Aiden: ㈶9㈶9㈶9㈶9㈶9¿Te imaginas que no?

Raquel: Bueno hasta la próxima.

Aiden: ¡Chao!

Jack: Bys

Raquel: ㈳5㈳5㈳5㈳5¿Estan ricos los cereales Aiden?

Aiden: ㈶0㈶0㈶0㈶0Muy ricos.

Jack: ㈴1㈴1㈴1Pues guardamos algo.

Aiden: ㈵0㈵0㈵0Claro,al igual que vosotros me "guardais" mis papas (patatas)


End file.
